Defying Gravity
by ReiraX
Summary: In this SasuNaru fic, Naruto is stuck in a controlling relationship with Gaara. Dreams of Broadway and Acting are distant as he finds himself stuck working as an engineer at his boyfriend's father's company. Beginning to lose hope, he meets Sasuke, a man who introduces him to new opportunities and excitement. Will Naruto find the courage to chase his dreams? SasuNaru, NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – SasuNaru Pairing! Future SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – EMOTIONAL ABUSE**

 **Future EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Chapter One - It Started Over Coffee**

Naruto always loved the way the lights sparkled in the distance. He had the best view from his window of the entire city, and he loved it the best at night. There was so much he wanted to do, so much he wanted to experience. Naruto had been in a relationship since he was 17. Now that he was coming up to 21, he wanted to experience more with his life. The blonde never went to college but instead, jumped straight into a job that his boyfriend promised was the best thing for him. Gaara worked for his father at their family run company, a factory which manufactures motor vehicles. Naruto's role was pretty simple, he was an assistant in the engineering department and he hated it. He wasn't the slightest bit interested in cars; he didn't want to be an engineer. In fact the blonde had always had dreams of being on Broadway. But of course, as his boyfriend stated many times, it's not a stable career choice, nor is it an intelligent life choice. "Engineering pays well and has better prospects. Stop dreaming and enter the real word" as Gaara would say.

* * *

Naruto sat in the coffee shop drinking a decaf mocha. He sat tiredly as he sipped his coffee slowly through the straw. The more time he spent drinking this coffee, the less time he had to spend in that damned apartment. His boyfriend always finished way earlier than Naruto on a Friday and it was the only day in which he got to spend a little time on his own. Every other day Naruto and Gaara would finish work at the same time, and the red head would wait for him and drive them both home. The both of them would proceed to eat dinner together, read together and then go to bed. Gaara was never interested in watching television or movies. It was a distraction he said. They repeated the same thing every day in the same routine. The only time they ever saw anyone else, was with other colleagues at the factory, or at work functions and events which Gaara always stated he had to attend with him. Bottom line was Naruto would spend every waking and sleeping hour with his boyfriend for the last 3 years. Since graduating high school, they had only been dating for a few months but they fell in love/ Gaara more than Naruto became infatuated with him and he wanted to spend all his time with the blonde. It was Naruto's first serious relationship so he just assumed that it was normal to be this obsessed with someone you've just fallen for, and when Naruto had discussed which performing arts colleges he had been accepted to, Gaara did a very good job of convincing him that it was a terrible idea, and that he could get him a better job right away at his father's company, without wasting his time and money on a worthless degree. After he got the job, his boyfriend also convinced him that moving in together would be much more convenient for them at work and their relationship. After having his dreams crushed, his love had blinded him and convinced him that this man knew what was best for him, and he just went along with it because he didn't want to lose him.

The blonde sighed again as he had almost finished his coffee. He hated decaf. The only reason he drank it was because Gaara said it was better for him not to drink caffeine as he gets too energetic. The coffee shop had passed the after work rush and was settling down. When he glanced at the clock above the door, he became distracted by a group of smart looking men who walked through the door. One had silver-blue hair, another with an orange looking colour, a redheaded girl, and a man with dark raven hair. They had taken a seat at the table next to him, whilst the raven haired man went to order drinks.

The red-headed girl was called Karin. She worked in the dance studio across the street.

"Man, there was this one girl today who would not stop showing her ass when she was doing the splits!" Karin said, sounding rather jealous. "She's the kind of girl who has a good body but _knows_ she has a good body!" she yelled.

Jugo was quite a muscular guy. He worked at the gym as a personal trainer and loved the topic of talking about girls bodies. He has had a crush on Karin for a long time but never had the guts to tell her, even though he was a pretty confident guy who had no trouble picking up, hitting on or asking a girl out.

"Karin, it sounds like you're jealous of this girl's ass" Jugo teased.

"Jealous?! Are you kidding me? I have a better ass than her ill have you know" She pouted. "Hey Sasuke!" Karin shouted, making her voice echo over the now quietened coffee shop.

The raven turned feeling annoyed at the loudness. "Karin I'm right here, you don't have to shout" he snapped as he returned to the table with the coffee.

"Sorry, sorry" she apologised.

The blonde sat there and listened to them chatter on about anything and everything. Naruto had forgotten what a nice conversation felt like, or what it was like to be around friends and have friendly banter. He was very sociable in high school and quite popular. Naruto wasn't the type to cause trouble; he had just got on with things. There were a good few friends who he stopped talking to because Gaara had told him they were bad influences. There was Kiba, Sai, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru. He met them all in drama class. They were the most important people in his life, who went on to do great things, without him.

"Are any of you applying for that internship? I hear it great for those who want a career change" Sasuke stated.

"Where is it at again?" Karin asked whilst sipping her cappuccino very loudly.

"Media City offices, they have 2 internships available for people who want to get into a new career"

Karin looked at him confused. "Isn't that the place that manages the theatre and movie scene around here? My students at the dance studio are always going into auditions there"

"Yeah that's the one" Jugo cut in.

The blonde listened carefully to their conversation. An internship at Media City? That could potentially open so many doors for people wanting to make it big. They are after all one of the major influences for Broadway and Hollywood.

"Sasuke, why would you be interested in all of that anyway?" Karin asked.

"I've always been interested in entertainment. I perhaps would like to work in one of their offices, or open my own office one day"

"Ahh Sasuke you've always had such ambition! Does that mean you're applying?"

"Of course, it's a great opportunity" Sasuke said smiling as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Eeh I'm happy at my little studio"

Naruto sat there for a good 30 minutes after finishing his coffee, just listening to the happy conversation of the group next to him and thinking about his life before it got so dull, boring and lifeless. He wished he had the freedom to apply for new opportunities or at least be able to take up a hobby. Without even realising it tears were escaping his tired blue eyes, dripping onto oily overalls. He watched as the group started to leave and he panicked looking at the clock wondering how long it had been since he had been at the coffee shop. Gaara would go mad if he stayed out later than he was supposed to. The time read 7pm and he was supposed to be home by half 6.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted grabbing his bag frantically and knocking over his empty coffee cup in the process, shattering it on the floor. "FUCK!" he looked over to the girl behind the counter in an even bigger panic. He got the worst anxiety when he did stuff wrong and when he knew he was going to be in trouble with his boyfriend. He started frantically picking up the shards from the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll clean it up" he stuttered, tears still escaping his eyes.

Sasuke and his friends had turned around at the sound of the smash. They all looked at this vulnerable blonde who seemed to be getting him in a state over a smashed coffee cup.

"It's alright sir, we can clean it up. Accidents happen" the girl behind the counter had said in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto cried as he continued to try and collect the shards of the cup still scattered on the floor.

"Hey guys I'll see you tomorrow, I'm gonna go help that guy" Sasuke said as he walked over to the blonde.

"I bet if the man wasn't blonde with blue eyes he wouldn't care, am I right Jugo?" They both laughed as they left the coffee shop. Sasuke knelt down and took the blondes hands to stop him from picking up the shards.

"Hey, you'll cut yourself doing that" he said as he took a piece carefully out of his hand. "Why are you so upset, it's only a coffee cup" the raven said as he smiled at the blonde.

"I-um… I don't know I just… didn't want to cause any problems"

Sasuke helped him up and sat him back down on the chair. He looked at the man who had his head lowered and was avoiding eye contact and fiddling with his hands. He looked so vulnerable and uncomfortable.

"Let me get you a new coffee, you look like you need it" the raven smiled. Even though this man looked so fragile, he was gorgeous. He'd never seen someone with eyes that bright and hair so thick and shiny.

"I-I'm sorry I have to go!" Naruto said panicking at the thought of his boyfriend's reaction to drinking coffee with a dark handsome stranger instead of going home.

"Can I at least walk you home?" he asked as he watched the blonde walk towards the door. Naruto didn't answer, but just left in a hurry.

"I guess not" Sasuke smiled as he stared at the door.

* * *

Naruto walked quickly across the street feeling glad that he only lived opposite the coffee shop. The later he was the angrier Gaara was going to be. He put the key in the lock and slowly opened the door, quietly. A part of him was hoping his boyfriend was sleeping already and hadn't noticed he was home late. Then he thought that it was only just after 7 and Naruto didn't have the courage to check his phone. When he closed the door he was met with Gaara's piercing green eyes.

"You're over an hour late. Don't you answer your phone?" Gaara said sounding annoyed.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time"

"Doing what?" he asked as he took his backpack from him.

"I was just… hanging out" the blonde said shuffling his feet.

"With who?"

"Nobody, I swear"

Gaara threw Naruto's backpack against the wall causing the blonde to flinch at the sudden outburst. "You were an hour late because you were hanging out on your own?"

"Yes. I was just over the road at the coffee shop, I-I wasn't far. What's the big deal?"

Gaara scowled at his boyfriend at the sudden backchat. "Who is he?" he asked.

Naruto looked at Gaara confused. "Who is… who?"

"Don't act dumb with me, Naruto. Who the fuck is he? Are you fucking him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"From now on ill pick you up on a Friday. Whoever it is, you don't see him again am I clear?"

"Gaara I promise it was just me-"

"-I said am I clear?!" he repeated, cutting into Naruto.

The blonde frowned and looked to the floor. "Crystal".

The next day Naruto and Gaara sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since last night.

"I'm sorry for getting angry, Naruto. It's just you know how I worry"

Naruto didn't respond. He felt so depressed and upset that he just didn't know what to do anymore. Was this emotional abuse?

"Naruto? Are you listening?"

"It's fine, forget about it. I should've called"

"No you shouldn't have done it at all, haven't you learned anything?"

"What the fuck is wrong with having a few hours on my own?!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm with you 24/7! I'm suffocating!"

Gaara stood up abruptly causing Naruto to flinch again. "I've got a meeting with my father today; it'll possibly last most of the day. You'll have the apartment to yourself. That enough for you?" he said as he slammed the front door.

Before he managed to compose himself he received a text from Gaara moments after. " _Oh and don't think about leaving the house today, I need you to stay home in case someone from my dad's company calls"_. Naruto frowned. He always said that and nobody ever calls the apartment. He just doesn't want him going out without him. No that's not it; he just doesn't want him to have a life or any fun.

 _What am I doing?_ Naruto thought to himself. _Is this normal?_

* * *

Naruto closed the door to his room. He lifted up the carpet which was loose around the edge of the fitted wardrobe. Underneath was a loose floorboard which he reached into. He grabbed an iPod which he had been hiding from Gaara. The only time he was allowed to listen to music was on the radio, in the kitchen. That played all sorts of rubbish he wasn't into.

He sat on the floor leaning against the wall, and started to listen to one of his favourite show tunes from the musical, Wicked. He smiled, imagining himself to be some other place, but here.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – SasuNaru Pairing! Future SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – EMOTIONAL ABUSE**

 **Future EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Chapter Two – Writing on a Napkin**

Naruto had fallen asleep on the floor with his iPod still playing. He hadn't realised how exhausted he was. His insomnia had got so bad that he wasn't even sure what tired felt like anymore. The feeling of emotional and mental exhaustion had just taken over him.

Gaara came home to find the apartment quiet and still. Naruto had stopped replying to his text messages and he wondered if he went against his word and left without telling him. He called out to him but there was no response. About to get angry he opened the door to the bedroom and saw the blonde sleeping on the floor.

"Idiot" he said as he nudged him. "Get up. Why are you sleeping during the day?" he asked receiving no response from the blonde. He was about to shake him awake when he noticed the earphones dangling from his ears. He pulled them out and took the iPod in his hands. He had never seen this before. Scrolling through it, the iPod was full of show tunes and musicals. Gaara frowned. He thought Naruto got passed this stupid fantasy.

"Get up!" he shouted as he shoved him with his foot. Naruto moaned unappreciatively at the sudden disturbance and rubbed his eyes. "Naruto!"

"WHAT!" he shouted. Not knowing who exactly was disturbing him from a deep slumber. He opened his eyes to see a pissed off Gaara looking down at him. He sat up rubbing his eyes again trying to gain clear vision.

"Have you been sleeping all day?" He said as he began to change his clothes. Naruto leaned against the wall still sitting on the floor.

"I guess I just fell asleep" he said, wondering why he was angry at him sleeping. Does everything he does piss him off?

"Where did you get this from?" Gaara said waving the iPod in the air, avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

 _Fuck._ Naruto thought. It may sound silly to anyone else who doesn't understand but, his iPod was the only thing that was his. The only thing he had to hold onto when he was having a bad day. Something Gaara couldn't take control of. "I've had it since High School"

"How come I've never seen you with it?"

"I just… don't use it that often"

"Well then you won't miss it will you" Gaara said in a cold voice, feeling annoyed that the blonde was hiding things from him.

"What do you mean?" the blonde replied, standing up.

Gaara dropped the iPod onto the carpet. "This iPod is full of that nonsense you daydream about?"

"It's not nonsense I like it" he said pouting. "People can like different types of music you know"

Gaara stepped on the iPod.

"Gaara don't do that, please!"

"Why? You don't use it that often. Besides, shit like this fills your silly little mind with all sorts of ideas! It's time you grew up Naruto" he said as he proceeded to break the iPod into tiny pieces with his foot.

"Why would you do that!" Naruto said, almost reduced to tears.

"You're pathetic. Crying over something like this? I'm doing this for your own good"

"What the hell is wrong with you! You never used to be like this!"

Gaara picked out a shirt from the wardrobe behind him, ignoring the blonde's last comment. He thrust the shirt into Naruto's arms. "We're going to dinner with my family, get changed". Gaara said as he left the room. Naruto ripped the shirt in his hands. He was so angry and so fed up of all of this.

Gaara walked back into the room to find Naruto still standing in the same spot holding a now ripped shirt. He didn't understand what was so bad with this life. Gaara had given him everything. A relationship, a family, a home, a stable job and income. Most people would be grateful. If he had his own way the blonde would've been trying to make ends-meat paying off a college fees from taking a performing arts degree. He would never be able to support himself. He took the shirt from his hands and threw it in the trash.

"You're going to make us late. Please just, get changed okay?" Gaara asked trying to get a response out of Naruto. "I love you" he said, still receiving no response from him. "Are you seriously going to do this now?"

"I don't want to go"

"Well you have no choice, my father will be upset if you don't go. Do you want that?"

"N-no of course not"

"Get changed, then" he said handing him another shirt.

"I don't like that one"

"You're acting like a child Naruto". He said as he grabbed the blonde by the wrists, tightly. "I'm trying my best here, don't you see? My family just want to spend time with you, it's not as if you have any of your own now is it?"

"Gaara, let go it hurts"

"Are you going to get changed?" he asked tightening his grip on his wrists.

"FINE ILL GO JUST LET GO!" he screamed as Gaara let him go.

"Good. Now hurry up, we are already fucking late"

* * *

Sasuke filled out the application form for the internship. He waited in reception for someone to collect it. As he was waiting his thoughts couldn't help wander to the blonde he met yesterday. It had been a while since he was attracted to someone. Sasuke wondered if he was alright and why he was so upset.

"Do you have your application sir?" the secretary asked.

"Oh, yeah here" he handed her the application. "Actually do you have a spare copy? A friend of mine wanted to fill one out"

"Sure, here you go" she handed him a blank copy of the application form. He thought it would be awesome if he got an internship with one of his friends. Trouble is neither Karin nor Jugo were interested. So that just left Suigetsu. That guy is always so unsure with what he wanted to do with his life. Not that he needed to work a day in his life as he was a trust fund kid. That doesn't mean he wouldn't at least apply with him.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street with holding hands with Gaara. They were on their way to the restaurant a few blocks down to meet Gaara's parents for dinner. Naruto was in a state of unconsciousness and felt he was running on autopilot. He had no more fight left in him, none at all. He just walked along the path like a good little puppy on a leash. He watched from the sidewalk as the cars were speeding past through the streets. _Just one step and it could all be over_ , he thought.

They stopped at a convenience store before they arrived at the restaurant. "We're out of condoms, so I'm going to buy more okay? Wait here" Gaara said leaving Naruto outside.

Condoms? The thought of sex didn't even cross his mind. He could never get in the mood with Gaara anymore, he is far too dominant. All he likes is a quick fuck and then it's over. No foreplay, no affection, he doesn't even talk afterwards; just either leaves the room, showers or goes to sleep. Naruto couldn't remember the last time he was satisfied during sex, if Gaara came, that was it, over.

Naruto stared in the window where displayed a notice board. It had current job vacancies in the area, lost dogs and things like that. He recognised a post which had read an advertisement for two internships available at Media City. Naruto read it as he remembered the group from the coffee shop yesterday was talking about it. Putting his hand on the glass, he wondered what it would be like to even have the chance to apply for something like this. But without a college degree would it even be possible? He was distracted by his thoughts when someone had tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to frighten you!" Sasuke said, smiling at the familiar face.

"You're… the guy from yesterday" Naruto said, with a slight blush.

"That's right, are you feeling better" the raven asked, sending another friendly smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You were upset, I was just wondering if everything was alright"

"O-oh. Yeah… sorry about that… I just… um…"

Sasuke laughed at the blonde. "Hey, you don't need to apologise to me, it's all good. I'm just glad you're alright!"

"Thank you."

Naruto turned back to face the advertisement he was previously reading before Sasuke had turned up.

"You are looking for a job?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to stop talking to him.

"Oh, no I have a job I just… was just reading"

Sasuke glanced over at the post he was reading from. "Hey, I just applied for that"

"Oh yeah? You must be really smart to apply for a good internship like that"

Sasuke smiled. He was nowhere near as smart as he was suggesting, but he was going to take the compliment either way. "Thank you. I like to think I know a thing or two" he laughed.

Naruto looked at the way this man was so relaxed talking to him. It had been a while since someone had given him time to converse.

"You look like you're interested"

"Interested?"

"The job. You should apply"

"Oh, no I couldn't" Naruto said not taking his eyes off the advert.

Sasuke checked his phone realising he was late for dinner with his friends. "Hey, you want to get a drink sometime?"

Naruto panicked. Gaara would for sure find out if there was a name in his phone that he didn't recognise. Then again he could rename it as someone they know.

"It's… alright if you don't want to by the way" Sasuke smiled, "You can say no"

"I can… say no…" Naruto repeated. He hadn't known what it felt like to say no to anything. Whenever he refused something from Gaara he'd get mad.

"Yeah, of course you can"

Naruto smiled, for the first time in forever. He raised his hand and scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed. Sasuke returned the smile, feeling very flush at how damn cute this blonde was. Before he said anything else he noticed visible purple bruising that was very large peeking out of the blondes sleeve as he raised his hand. He recalled yesterday when he helped the man by taking him by the wrists to stop him from cutting himself on the smashed coffee cup. But he knew fine well he never even gripped him, he lightly lifted his wrists, almost light as a feather. And he definitely did not have those marks on him yesterday.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto looked at him confused. Why was he asking this all of a sudden? "Me? Yeah?"

"It's just…" Sasuke pointed subtlety not wanting the man to feel uncomfortable at the discovery "Did someone… hurt you?" he asked with concern.

Naruto looked at his wrists. Gaara had grabbed onto him too tightly earlier on when he refused to change for dinner. It was the first time he had done something like this so he didn't know he was going to bruise so easily.

"You should go" Naruto said coldly turning away from him. He was panicking about Gaara exiting the store and seeing him talking to a handsome stranger. He would get too possessive.

Sasuke frowned. He didn't know this man so it wasn't his business to pry. Although there was no way he could leave him today without checking if he was still okay later. Sasuke took the blank application form out of his pocket and slipped a card with his number on in the middle of it. He walked by the blonde and put it in his arms.

"Here, it's an application form for that internship. There's no harm in applying right? Take care, gorgeous". Sasuke smiled. As he walked away he bumped into Gaara who had hurried out of the door. "Ooh sorry! I didn't see you there".

Naruto quickly stuffed the application form into the inside of his jacket, hoping Gaara wouldn't notice it. He frowned as his boyfriend continued to look back and forth to Naruto and this stranger.

Sasuke felt the tension. "Is there a problem?" he asked before leaving.

"Who the fuck are you?" he snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"I said who the fuck are you"

"Listen, I'm sorry I bumped into you, it was an accident so calm down"

"Naruto. Were you talking to him?" Naruto didn't answer and just shook his head and stared down at the ground. Sasuke was confused, why did this Naruto just lie right in front of him.

"Listen asshole, don't fucking talk to my boyfriend you bastard"

"I can talk to whomever the fuck I like!" Sasuke replied, angry at this man's attitude. The way the blonde hesitated to get involved was strange, but he started to put two and two together. Vulnerable blonde? Possessive boyfriend?

"Is this who you're fucking instead of me, Naruto?"

"Stop! I don't know him!"

Sasuke barged passed Gaara, nudging him with his shoulder as he did. He stormed down the street feeling very pissed off. He glanced behind him as he walked, concerned for this Naruto. He watched as the man grabbed the blonde by the hand and led him towards the same direction.

* * *

Sasuke reached the restaurant where his friends were already seated.

"Sasuke! What took you so long?!" Suigetsu shouted from across the restaurant. He wondered why all of his friends felt the need to shout for him so loudly in public places.

"Sorry, I bumped into an asshole by mistake and he was kind of a jerk about it"

"Did you beat him up?" Karin asked with a straight face.

"No, Karin. I don't agree with violence.

"Boring!" Karin laughed. "Let's order I'm starving!"

Karin was very embarrassingly waving for the waiter's attention when Sasuke saw Naruto and his boyfriend enter the restaurant. They were seated a couple of tables away with an older couple. Sasuke watched as Naruto looked as though he would rather not be there. Something wasn't right with the way he was acting. That guy with the red hair claimed to be this blonde's boyfriend, yet he was treating him like shit. Was he the one that gave him those bruises.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted trying to get the raven's attention.

"Karin! How many times do I have to tell you to stop yelling when I'm right here!" he said feeling slightly annoyed.

"I tried to get your attention calmly but you wouldn't listen. The waiter wants your order" she said feeling slightly concerned at his friend's annoyance.

"Oh. Right, sorry. I'll just have the Tomato Pasta" he said as he handed his menu back to the waiter.

"Is everything alright, Sasuke?" Jugo asked feeling also concerned for his friend. "You seem distracted"

"Listen, if I tell you something will you promise not to look or say anything too loudly?" Sasuke asked, needing some serious advice.

"Of course!" Karin shouted. Sasuke put his hand to his face. "Oh, I mean, _of course_ " She repeated whispering.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, you remember the young man from yesterday, who broke the coffee mug?"

"The hot blonde?" Karin suggested.

Sasuke laughed. "Oh Jeeze. Yes, the hot blonde"

"See Jugo! I told you that's the reason he stayed to help him. Sasuke has the hots for the blue-eyed hunk"

"Will you be serious for a second Karin?"

"Alright, sorry, carry on" She smiled.

"Thank you. Well anyways, I bumped into him just before I got here"

"He's the asshole who was a jerk to you?" Suigetsu asked.

"No, I had a nice conversation with him; it was his boyfriend who was the jerk"

"Oooh no, the hot blonde has a boyfriend?" Karin said with the saddest voice she could conjure.

"I saw bruises on his arms that I didn't see there yesterday. I think he's being abused"

"That would explain a lot" Jugo replied.

"Anyways, the boyfriend didn't actually see me talking to him, I just bumped into him as he was leaving a store and the man just assumed we were fucking"

"Wow psycho alert!" Karin shouted.

"Seriously Karin, keep it down. But yeah, you're right. He didn't even admit that I had talked to him"

"Probably because he was scared of what his boyfriend would do. Poor little bean" Suigetsu sighed, hating the fact people go through such abuse every day. He saw it happen to his mom and he despised his father for it.

"Here's the part where you don't all look at once alright?"

"What do you mean?" Karin asked, confused.

"They arrived at this restaurant 5 minutes after I did; they are sitting a few tables away, to my left"

Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo all turned to face Sasuke's left, causing the raven to do a major face palm.

"What did I just say guys!"

Karin laughed. "Sorry Sasuke, you didn't say who could look first!"

"Never mind" Sasuke said shaking his head.

Naruto hadn't touched his food. He didn't even like what was ordered, Gaara was the one who ordered for him, thinking he knew exactly what he liked. He was staring into the distance, his mind still on serious autopilot. His head was just… empty, emotionless. He didn't feel anything but numbness. He wasn't hungry, sad, angry, happy, just… nothing. He continued to stare off, stabbing a piece of lobster lightly, repeatedly over and over, drowning out the sounds of boring conversations about politics and cars with Gaara's parents. Gaara looked over at the blonde who was clearly not paying any attention as he spoke to his parents. He proceeded to run his hand from the blonde's knee up to his inner thigh causing Naruto to glare at him and push his hand away. Gaara tried several times to touch him under the table but Naruto felt uncomfortable.

"Stop it" he accidentally said out loud to Gaara, causing his boyfriend to uncharacteristically blush.

"Stop… what?" he laughed embarassingly glancing over to his parents who were looking at him confused.

"Nothing" the blonde stated proceeding to play with his food. Gaara's parents ignored the weird behaviour from the boy and continued their conversation. Gaara was raging inside at the rejection of his boyfriend. Naruto snapped out of his daze at the sudden enthusiastic scream from a few tables down. Those people again… that man. The raven who was speaking to him earlier was here too, with his friends from yesterday, and that noisy red head. The waiter was handing the table their food, and he looked over to the dark-haired man who had locked his onyx eyes onto his own.

Sasuke smiled, happy that the blonde had noticed him, he smiled again when it was returned. He wanted to help this man but he honestly didn't want to cause problems for someone he had just met. What if he got the wrong end of the stick and it was just an unhappy relationship or something simple? Then again, it could be the other thing too. He also probably couldn't even speak to the man with that boyfriend around. Then he had an idea. He looked back over to see the blonde had taken his attention off him. Taking a risk, he took a pen out of his jacket, wrote him a note and scrunched it up, throwing it towards the blonde, hitting him on the arm. Naruto looked to the floor to see what had hit him and looked towards the other table. He smiled as he saw the raven laughing.

 _What is he doing?_ Naruto thought as he continued to smile picking up the napkin. Unravelling it he noticed there was something written on it. Panicking he looked up quickly at the raven who was smiling at him, and back at his boyfriend who wasn't paying attention. He looked back at the napkin to read what was written.

 _This wine has gone right through me._ Looking back up from the napkin, Sasuke motioned his hand, pointing discreetly towards the male toilets as to motion him to go. _Seriously what is he doing?_ The man put his hand into a thumbs up and without thinking the blonde smiled.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom" Sasuke said to his friends who were engaged in a conversation about what is hotter, boobs or ass. He stood up, walking past Naruto's table, winking at him as the blonde didn't lose eye contact when he saw him disappear around the corner.

 _What could he want?_ "May I be excused? I need to use the bathroom" Naruto asked, not received a response from Gaara.

"Of course Naruto, take your time" Gaara's mother replied.

"I'll come with you" Gaara replied finally.

"What? I don't need you to hold my hand, I can piss on my own" he said startling Gaara's parent's at the language. His mother knew how "protective" and "obsessed" her son can get so she cut in.

"Gaara dear, let the man urinate in peace, sit down" she said, ordering him. Gaara pouted and sighed as he took his seat again.

"Fine. Don't be long; your lobster is getting cold"

"Don't be silly Gaara. Naruto, take your time don't listen to him" She said with a smile, causing Gaara to frown again.

Naruto smiled and walked around the corner, heading for the bathroom.

"Gaara, you need to stop babying him and let him do things for himself. You don't need to do everything for him; he is his own man you know"

"Yes I know mother, but I do not baby him"

"You do a little bit" she continued. "Why doesn't he see any of his friends? Actually, who are his friends?"

"Mom, that's enough"

"I'm serious Gaara, it's very unhealthy to spend as much time together as you do. Do you let him see his friends?"

"We have plenty of friends who we see plenty of times at work!"

"That's different, I mean outside of work. There's a world outside of the company you know Gaara. The amount of times I have to tell your father that!" she teased, looking over at her husband.

"She's right you know son" his father said as he smiled back at his wife. "Are you both okay?"

"We're fine. Happy! Don't get involved!"

"Alright sweety, calm down. We are just concerned that's all"

"Well don't be, its none of your business".

Naruto walked around the corner to see the man standing by the male toilets. The raven smiled as he saw him approach.

"I know that was risky but, I just wanted to talk to you"

"Oh? Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, not sure what this man wanted with him. Sasuke looked behind Naruto to see if there was anyone else there. "Don't worry, he's not following me" he smiled. Sasuke turned to go into the bathroom.

"Come in here". The bathroom was empty and more private than the corridor. Naruto felt a bit weird following a strange man into the restaurant toilets.

"Listen, I want to apologise for earlier, I didn't mean to get you into trouble with your boyfriend" Sasuke said, with an empathetic look on his face.

Naruto looked at the man. He was so beautiful, he hadn't properly taken it in before. "It's no problem, it wasn't your fault"

"Can I ask… about your… bruise?"

Naruto pulled his sleeve down so it covered most of his hand. He was so embarrassed. "It was an accident, that's all"

"Oh. Alright. You do know you can talk to me yeah? I know we've only just met but sometimes it's easier to talk to a stranger than it is someone you know"

"I-I have to go" Naruto said, not wanting Gaara to get suspicious, before he left he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait. Please"

Naruto looked into his eyes. It was full of… emotion.

"Just call me, if you need to alright?" Sasuke said as he left the bathroom. Naruto stood there confused. _Call him?_ How could he call him without a number? Who was this man and why did he care so much?

* * *

When he returned to the table he spent the next hour forcing himself to engage in conversation before heading off home. Naruto and Gaara walked home in silence. It had gotten dark and the blonde was worried his boyfriend was going to be pissed off at him for the rest of his life. What did he do wrong? They got the apartment and right after Naruto shut the door, Gaara pushed him into the wall. He kissed him, hard.

"Don't embarrass me in front of my parents like that again you hear me?" he said as he continued to kiss the blonde, not letting him come up for air. Naruto was over it, all of it. He had totally given up and just let Gaara do what the hell he liked, he didn't care anymore. What was the point? It wasn't going to get any better for him. He felt his boyfriend spin him around and press against him on the wall. Gaara pulled down his pants and pulled down the blondes in turn. Naruto stood there lifeless, emotionless, with his cheek pressed against the wall, whilst his boyfriend fucked him for 3 minutes. The longest 3 minutes of his life.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – SasuNaru Pairing! Future SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – EMOTIONAL ABUSE**

 **Future EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Chapter Three – First Steps**

Naruto lay awake for hours. He kept playing scenarios through his head of how he could handle this situation. He thought about back to when he was 16, so full of life and so much confidence in himself. Now he just felt like all the life had been sucked out of him. He stared at the bedroom door which was illuminated by the moon through the blinds. _It's easy right? I could just get up and walk straight out of that door and disappear._ As much as he thought that, he just couldn't find the courage to do that.

Weekends were the worst. It meant he had to spend time with Gaara, and he just wasn't in the mood, not after how bad things were starting to get. His boyfriend had never laid a finger on him in the past so Naruto was confused as to what changed?

"I think we should go on vacation" Gaara said as he left the bed.

"Vacation? Why?"

"Might help us relieve some tension"

"I don't think tension is the problem here" Naruto responded not liking the idea of being away with him.

"We're going and that's final" he said as he slammed the bedroom door. The blonde couldn't take this anymore. He didn't want to be controlled. This was his life and he's wasted too much of it already acting like a lapdog. Relationships weren't supposed to be like this and he felt if it continues, he won't be able to cope anymore. Naruto looked through the draws to find his passport. He can't go on vacation if they couldn't find this right? He put it in his pocket, hoping to find a way to either dispose of it, or put it in a safe place.

Walking out of the room, he felt like he was treading on eggshells. The blonde thought it would be best to keep him sweet for a while before he gets angry at the face that he won't be able to find his passport.

"I'm sorry, Naruto" Gaara blurted out, taking the blonde by surprise.

"You're… sorry?"

"I know I've been a bit full on lately, I don't mean to be a bastard. I just love you and want the best for you"

"By taking everything I love away from me?"

"How have I done that?!" Gaara shouted aggressively.

"I have no life here, Gaara. You've taken everything away from me and left it so all I have is you! Is that what you've always wanted? A boyfriend who you can have all to yourself and control every aspect of his life? Because if that's so then congratulations. You've got it"

"What did you even have for me to take away? I've given you everything! Don't be so ungrateful"

"My friends! My social life, my hobbies… my dreams…" the blonde responded, almost weeping. He'd never really said these things out loud before especially not to Gaara. Ever since he started to abuse physically, it brought all of the emotional abuse to light. Had he really been that blind to it all?

"Your friends were assholes; they would've left you anyways. I did you a favour"

"How can you say that? I loved them!"

"You love me!"

"I hate you!"

Gaara looked at the blonde who was now looking to the floor. He hated him? Gaara felt angry. How could he hate him?

"I'm going for a walk. When I get back I expect you to be calmed down"

Naruto stared at the door which Gaara slammed yet again on his way out, causing his jacket to fall off the hook. When he went to pick it up, the application form which the stranger gave him fell out of the inside. Naruto had totally forgotten about that, and Gaara could've found it at any time. He opened up the application curious as to whether or not it would be a good idea to apply. As he was flicking through the pages, a card fell out onto the floor.

"Sasuke… Uchiha?" it was a business card with that guy's name and number on it. He sat at the kitchen table and just stared at the form. _Should I or shouldn't i?_ He sat there for at least 10 minutes playing that through his head over and over. Even if he wanted to apply he wouldn't know the first thing about how to fill this damn thing out. His eyes then glanced over to the business card. Perhaps he could ask Sasuke for advice; he did say he could call him.

* * *

"Sasuke, are we still going to that art show tonight?" Karin asked as she sipped loudly on her coffee.

"As far as I know, why?"

"Are we taking dates? There's this guy I reaaaaally want to ask out but he's so… sophisticated and cultured and I'm…-"

"-Not?" Sasuke said, laughing slightly.

"Hey!" Karin pouted, flicking Sasuke on the head.

"Cut it out! I was joking, Jeeze" Sasuke wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Karin to bring a date. Suigetsu was still madly in love with her and it would be a pain to hear him complain the entire night about how much of a jerk this guy will be or how she's too good for any of the assholes she dates.

"I'm going to invite him!" she said, excitedly typing out her text. With that, Sasuke felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was a text message from an unknown number.

 _Hey Sasuke, it's Naruto. The guy from yesterday? And the day before… anyways, I was erm, wondering if it would be cool to meet up? I uh… was thinking about taking your advice and applying for that job thing and if it's alright… well, you don't have to if you don't want to don't worry! Erm, anyways if it's okay I'd like your, help? Err yeah that's it I think, feel free to say no, erm yeah thanks!_

"Cute" Sasuke said, smiling at the text message. This guy's cute way of being nervous was just as adorable through a text message.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Karin asked, looking up from her phone.

"No, nothing" the raven replied still smiling at his phone.

"Ooookaaaaay…" She said as she stood up looking over his shoulder. "Who is texting you to make you smile like that?"

"Hey! Don't do that, it's rude" the raven said feeling embarrassed and flushed, holding his phone to his chest.

Karin laughed at her friend's embarrassment. "Okay, okay ill stop! I need to go shopping for tonight, are you coming?"

"Actually… I'm going to stick around here for a bit"

"Alright see you tonight!" Karin said, excitedly running out of the coffee shop.

Sasuke typed out his reply to Naruto, feeling happy that the blonde had actually contacted him so soon.

 _Hey gorgeous! I'm happy you decided to text. Of course, I'd love to help. Are you free now? I'm at the coffee shop, usual place. I'll be here for another 30 minutes if you can get here._

Sasuke was trying to play it cool but he was never really any good at that. He knew fine well that he would most probably wait longer than 30 minutes for him to show up.

* * *

Naruto was smiling like an idiot. No one had called him gorgeous in such a long time, and he felt like a fool for smiling at something so trivial but it really made him feel good. He also felt bad for going behind Gaara's back but to be honest, he really needed this relationship to end if he was going to have any chance of getting even a glimpse of his life back. Baby steps, he thought. He had to start somewhere so he did. He grabbed his coat and put on his shoes, stuffed the application form in his bag and headed to the coffee shop. This is the first step.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – SasuNaru Pairing! Future SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – EMOTIONAL ABUSE**

 **Future EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Chapter Four – Preparation**

Sasuke sat at the coffee shop for over an hour. He wasn't sure if he was being stood up or the fact Naruto hadn't replied to his message meant he either hasn't seen it, or doesn't know how to respond. Sasuke was usually good at being friendly, confident and he was always so sure of himself, especially with people who he liked. But something was different about the blonde. He made him question himself, doubt the fact that someone as good looking and sweet as him would even give Sasuke the time of day and that's something he never thought of. Suigetsu was always the one to call him out on his over-confident attitude when it came to mingling, apparently it came across as arrogant sometimes. Which is probably why he always thought that was the reason he had been single for so long. Looking at the time, he figured it was best to just call it a day.

Exiting to the coffee shop he found himself bumping into someone, much to his liking.

"Oh! Shit, sorry…" Naruto said, nervously.

"No don't worry it was my fault, I was in a hurry!" Sasuke replied in a more nervous voice.

"A hurry? Oh… well, I guess you should get going"

"Naruto… I didn't mean-"

"Bye" Naruto turned around quickly, not wanting to embarrass himself any further. What was he thinking? This was such a terrible idea. He thought if he just went home now, Gaara will be none of the wiser and he can just forget the whole thing.

"Stop!" Sasuke said as he stopped the blonde in his tracks, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I shouldn't be here, I'm sorry"

"Naruto please slow down" he said trying to keep up with him.

The blonde continued to walk faster, not because he was running away but because his thoughts kept flowing back to how shit this was going to be if Gaara finds out he was here with him.

"Just leave me alone!" he screamed feeling overwhelmed. Sasuke stopped chasing not wanting to make things worse. He wasn't sure what was wrong or what had happened. Did he say something wrong? He watched as the blonde got further up the street, but then he stopped in the middle of the road.

"Cross the road you idiot" Sasuke whispered, wondering why he was stopping in the middle of the road. There wasn't much traffic with it being Sunday but this was a busy street and people aren't exactly slow drivers around here. He watched as cars beeped as they drove by and swerved him in the middle. "Shit, what the fuck is he doing?!"

Naruto cursed to himself. He looked at the entrance to the apartments to see Gaara walking through the entrance doors. He was going to realise he has left the apartment in approximately… "2 minutes" he said, finishing his thoughts out loud, still not aware at the fact he stopped directly in the middle of the road.

"Fuck what… What do I do…"

Sasuke ran up the street to try and shift him off the road. "Naruto! What are you doing?" he shouted, causing people to stare.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" Naruto continued to curse to himself, trying to figure out how to get out of this stupid mess he had created. If he went back into that apartment, Gaara will be fuming. All weekend he had been lashing out over everything and the last thing he wanted was to be in the firing line of a rage he already created for him. But if he turned back towards the coffee shop where he knows he left a confused Sasuke, it's only going to make it worse being away from the apartment for much longer.

"Naruto!" Sasuke walked into the middle of the road where he was standing putting his hand up to passing cars. "Come on, you could get hurt standing here are you crazy?"

"What?" he looked around him to realise what he was doing, jumping slightly when a car swerved him for the 5th time.

"Come on" the raven said as he led him to the sidewalk. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"I… I was on my way to meet you at the coffee shop and I wasn't sure if it was a good idea because I stood outside for about an hour trying to decide If I should or not because I knew it wasn't a good idea but… oh my god no I mean, I didn't mean it like that it's just… fuck, shit!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke laughed. "Breathe okay? It's alright"

"No you don't understand it's not alright…"

"Is it your boyfriend?"

Naruto looked towards the apartments. He knew he had fucked up either way so he might as well be honest with the guy. I mean, he hardly knew him and here he was in the middle of the street about to spill his guts out to the poor man.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Naruto responded.

"Yeah, in the coffee shop with a raging blonde lunatic with a death wish" the raven smiled, receiving a small smile in return. "Come on, let me buy you a coffee and we'll talk okay?"

Naruto nodded and followed his lead. He looked over his shoulder behind him at the apartment across the street. For some reason he felt like Gaara was probably watching him, but he knew he was just paranoid. What he didn't know is what was going to happen when he had to return to the apartment.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke sat for 30 minutes in the coffee shop. Sasuke managed to calm the blonde's nerves from the previous incident and had walked him through the application form, helping him fill it out as well as giving him some advice as to what to do in the interview. Naruto didn't understand why this man wanted to help him so much. He wasn't able to give him anything in return.

"The last section is just your education. Have you done anything besides your high school diploma?"

Naruto shook his head. When he graduated high school Gaara made sure going to college wasn't an option.

"That's alright, it's an internship, and they don't require a degree. As long as you give a strong interview, there's no reason why you can't stand out just as much. And even though it's a different sector, you have amazing career experience which you can talk about transferrable skills. Did you do anything else during high school that might be relevant?"

"Well let's see… The only things I really did was the extra-curricular stuff"

"Was that for performing arts too?"

"Yeah, I was the chairman for the Student Arts Committee and um… I was also on the student council as well as the director for the Drama Club. I know it's dorky" Naruto blushed.

"No it's not dorky! It's brilliant. It'll look great on your application" Sasuke smiled. Even though he didn't seem like it, this guy was a very sociable person during high school. He wondered why he was as different as to how he portrayed himself on paper.

"You think its… brilliant?"

"Of course! I mean, it shows you are committed and with good leadership"

"Thank you…" Naruto smiled again. He wasn't used to getting praise for stuff like that.

"There's one bit of advice I will give you though"

"What's that?" he asked as Sasuke handed back the now completed application form.

"They will ask you why you decided not to go to college to pursue entertainment and decided to go straight into work as a… what do you do again?"

"I work as an assistant engineer. I get paid for a higher role though, it's just… they won't promote me officially because that way I would get the benefits of progressing into management"

"Why won't they promote you if you do the work anyways?"

"Because of the progression opportunities… Gaara didn't want me to have the option to be in a higher position than him"

"Gaara? Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah…"

Sasuke saw how much the mention of his boyfriend made him sad. The more he hears about this Gaara, the more he was starting to dislike him. He was obviously controlling every aspect of this man's life. It would make sense the fact he's in a job he hates which has no potential to progress, and the fact he doesn't seem as confident as he actually fucking should be. What was going on? He didn't want to pry but at the same time, he really wanted to know if this man was actually okay.

"Well… that's alright. Like I said they're going to want to ask you a reason for why you made that choice"

"I… don't think they'd want to know something like that"

"Of course they would, you always have to explain strange career changes-" He cut himself off realising the fact that's not what Naruto was trying to say. "Oh… well, what I mean is just think of a made up reason"

"Make one up?"

"Yeah! Avoid things like, my parents didn't approve of Performing Arts as a serious discipline so that's why you decided to pursue something more secure"

"That's a bad thing to say?"

"Yeah, to them it just shows that you're a… push over I guess"

"That's exactly what I am" Naruto snapped. "Which is why this is probably the most stupid fucking idea I've ever had" the blonde stood up gathering his things. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time"

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist stopping him from leaving. It caused Naruto to react in pain at the bruise which was still vacant there. Realising exactly what he did, he let go immediately. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to-"

"It's alright" Naruto said in a softer voice as he sat back down. "Gaara was the one who stopped me from going to college. I really, really wanted to go. My friends, Shika and Kiba, we all applied for the same place"

"That's terrible. Nobody should decide what you do with your life but, you" Sasuke explained. "Listen, I'll help you as much as you like with the interview and what to say"

"But what about you? Don't you have to focus on your own interview?"

"I'm prepared for it, don't worry. It won't be any trouble, so what do you say? Will you let me help you?"

"Can I ask why you want to help me?"

Sasuke wasn't sure what the best way was to answer this. He did admit that he had the absolute hots for this man and he made his heart do all these fluttery fuzzy things he's never felt before. He also, not as much felt sorry for him, but felt empathy at the fact he had a bad feeling he was in a very unhealthy relationship and he would never forgive himself if he didn't at least try to help in some way.

"I don't have a specific reason… I just want to. Is that okay?"

"Okay" Naruto smiled.

"Hey, I know this might be a long shot but, do you want to go to an art show tonight?"

"An… art show?"

"Yeah! The gallery I work at has one every month. It's actually pretty fun"

"Oh wow, you work at a gallery?"

"I sure do. It's great! I'll show you around if you want to go with me? Are you free tonight?"

Naruto's phone buzzed before he could reply. "Sorry" he said as he pulled it out of his pocket. Gaara was calling him. To be honest he expected a call much earlier.

"You can take it, I don't mind"

"Uhh, it's alright, It can wait" he said as he disconnected the call for the first time in forever. Eventually Gaara would come looking for him and as he thought about it more he realised this was probably the first place he'd look.

"Naruto are you oka-"

"-I'll go"

"You'll… oh! Great! Well should I give you the address or something or would you like me to pick you up?"

"No, don't pick me up I…"

"Your boyfriend wouldn't like it?"

"Something like that"

Naruto's phone buzzed for several more times, again he rejected them all. It was followed by a text message.

 _If you're not home in 10 minutes I'm coming to look for you._

"Naruto, are you sure you shouldn't get that?"

"Can you do me a favour and please don't ask any questions right now?"

"Uh… Sure?" Sasuke responded not quite sure what was happening.

"Get me away from this coffee shop… actually, out of this street at least?"

"Yeah, okay. I'm parked in the car park behind, come on"

Naruto followed Sasuke around the back of the coffee shop where a small parking lot was located. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing it. All he knew was he did not want to see Gaara right now.

* * *

Gaara paced in the apartment. Where the hell was is? There was no good getting mad about it. It wasn't as if he was going to go far. He was tired of feeling like this. He knew he was being a bit too overbearing and controlling but he just didn't want to lose him, not ever and lately he felt as though he was, especially after Naruto had said he hated him. He was his, and no one else's. Perhaps he was too hard on the blonde. He walked over to the kitchen table when he noticed something in the middle of it.

"What's this?" he picked up a business card which he didn't recognise and certainly wasn't there this morning. "Sasuke Uchiha? Who the fuck is Sasuke Uchiha?"

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – SasuNaru Pairing! Future SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – EMOTIONAL ABUSE**

 **Future EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Chapter Five – Reality Checks**

Sasuke drove Naruto 10 minutes down town to where he lived. He was a bit worried as to why he had asked him to get away. Was he in some sort of trouble? Sasuke guessed it was something to do with this Gaara. They drove in silence and he wondered if it would be a good idea to ask about it since he wanted to help. There was not much he could do without knowing exactly what the problem was as it seemed like it was a very delicate situation. He parked in his apartment car park and turned off the engine.

"Have you been to this part of town before?" The raven asked, trying to get him to bring up the subject himself.

"Yes, a long time ago. My old high school is around this area"

"Oh I see! That's cool"

"Yeah…"

There was an awkward silence. He honestly had no idea how to handle this situation or what the right thing was to say.

"Naruto… um. I know I've asked this a few times now but, are you honestly all right?"

The blonde just looked at Sasuke. The emotions which he had kept locked up for three whole years were racing through him like a horse on a race track. His eyes felt heavy and his lips were trembling. There was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to feel and he just wanted to cry his fucking eyes out. His heart felt like it was going to fall out of his chest, so much that he just wanted to rip it out. He couldn't breathe with the thought of what he had done and how bad things are going to get with Gaara because of this stunt he's pulled. He didn't even have it in him to say how wrong this was that he was actually scared of his own boyfriend and that he can't leave the house without him getting seriously jealous, controlling and mad.

Sasuke sat there looking at Naruto and wondering what was going through his head. It looked like he was beating himself up internally.

"Do you want to come inside? You might feel more relaxed. I make great tea!" he teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"I love tea" he said, smiling back at Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke led Naruto into his apartment. It was a very bright and colourful place, with art all over the walls. There was a fireplace surrounded by a rather large sofa and a TV above it. The kitchen was connected to it at the other end of the room.

"You have a really nice place" he continued from his thoughts.

"Thank you, Naruto" Sasuke smiled at the compliment. "Most of the art work I got for free from the gallery. You can sit down if you like" he said motioning him to the sofa.

Naruto sat on the edge of the sofa, glancing around at the many paintings on the wall. He wondered what it was like to work as an artist or even as something you love doing. He always dreamt of being in the creative industry.

"How do you take your tea, Naruto?"

"Um, oh. I… can't remember…" he said feeling embarrassed. It had been a while since he drank tea the way he'd like it. Gaara always made sure he drank it the same way he did, black with no sugar. And he didn't really like the way he took it. So he thought he would request the opposite. "How about, milk and… 2 sugars?"

"Milk and 2 sugars it is"

He handed him the tea and sat down beside him.

"Are you ready to tell me why we had to leave the coffee shop?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke whilst he took a sip of his tea which to his surprise was actually very nice. He carefully placed the mug down on top of the coaster on the coffee table and sighed. Naruto didn't really want to talk about it because he knows if he says everything out loud, that's when he won't be able to stop and the last thing he wanted to do was scare this man off. But he couldn't help it; he had come to the point where it was all just too much. Naruto was suffocating and had no interest in taking care of himself or making things better. All the thoughts of just ending his life had spiralled through his head over and over and over but he was always too much of coward to go through with such a thing. That's what he kept telling himself. He never went through with it because deep down, he really wanted to live. Tears had started to escape from his drained bright blue eyes which held so much locked up pain just aching to be healed.

Sasuke scooted closer and pulled the blondes head onto his shoulder. It was obvious how distressed the man was and he didn't want to pressure him into spilling what was his entire life onto a stranger. Sasuke felt so heartbroken that someone could destroy a man so kind and gentle like Naruto.

"I'm scared of what he might do to m-me…" Naruto started, sniffling through tears not taking his head off Sasuke's shoulder. "He pushed away everyone I've ever loved, so that the only person I could ever turn to was him"

"Does he hurt you?" Sasuke asked carefully.

Naruto lifted his head to face him, wiping his eyes. "Only recently… it started last night before we went to the restaurant. We had argued because I came home late and I refused to go to dinner"

"And what did he do then?"

"He grabbed me by the wrists when I refused to wear what he told me to. He wouldn't let go until I agreed and he… twisted them tighter"

Sasuke placed one finger gently over the blondes sleeve and ran it down onto his hand gently as to portray his affection. "That's what those bruises are"

"Yeah…" he said as he felt Goosebumps all the way up his arm and down his back at the ticklish motion of his finger. He forgot what it felt like to feel a touch so gentle.

"And that was the only time?"

"Not exactly…"

"Did he hurt you today?"

"No…" Naruto scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed at the thought in his head. Does fucking him too hard when he didn't like it count as… hurting him?

"Naruto what did he do" Sasuke asked, now sounding very concerned.

"I… don't like having… um… sex with him"

"You don't like it?"

"He's too forceful. It… hurts a lot"

"Naruto… don't you tell him to stop?"

"No I usually just let him to what he wants to me. It's always over in 3 minutes anyways so it doesn't last long…"

"But that doesn't make it any more right. Does he know you don't like it?"

"Yeah, I've told him many times. In fact the only sex we have is when he's angry or drunk, or when he's the only one in the mood. He fucks me for 3 minutes and then that's it. He… doesn't even prepare me for it."

"Basically he uses you for his own pleasure not giving a fuck about how you feel or what you want" Sasuke said in a very angry voice. He hated this man. Even though he's only known Naruto for a couple of days, he felt a bit protective over him and the thought of him using the blonde as a possession and not a person, pissed him off.

"Um… I guess you could say that"

Naruto felt better for talking about it, but the fact was that there was a hell of a lot more he'd want to get off his chest before he felt better about the situation. But he felt awkward spilling all of this heavy shit onto a man who he had just met. He had only described the past 2 days to him. There were 3 more years of the relationship he had to deal with.

"I can help you, if you want. Abusive relationships are difficult to get out of on your own"

"I'm not in an abusive relationship! He's only physically hurt me once in three years if you don't count the sex"

"Naruto…"

"Seriously don't call it that! Its… it's fine. I'll go home, we'll have an argument, he'll probably fuck me way too hard for three minutes and then we'll go back to our daily routine!" Naruto stood up and stormed for the door. Hearing his relationship being labelled like that scared the crap out of him. It wasn't just a relationship it was his whole life. His entire life revolved around this situation and if this goes down, the rest of his life goes down with it.

"Wait! Naruto please…"

"I can't do this. You don't understand if I stay any longer I'm only going to make it worse"

"Please stay… I can't bear for you to…" he stopped himself before he said something that might scare the blonde. His heart ached at the thought of him going back to his boyfriend. It wasn't just the physical stuff; emotional abuse is a thing too. Controlling how someone lives their life in a relationship, is an _abusive_ relationship. He understood how he could be in denial and he didn't blame Naruto for that. This was his life, his livelihood and his choice. But he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't at least give it his all to try and help him. He didn't stop Naruto from leaving the apartment. It wasn't a good idea to try and tell him what he can and can't do considering how much he is already being controlled. Sasuke didn't want to add to that.

"I… I don't…" Naruto took his hand off the handle. "I don't know what to fucking do…"

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You do whatever you want to do"

"Whatever I want?"

"Okay how about this. Instead of thinking about what Gaara would do if you did this, or what Gaara would say if you did that, think about this moment now, what do _you_ want to do?"

"What do I want to do…?"

"Yes, anything. Anything at all. Actually don't even think about it."

"I want to kiss you." Naruto blurted out, overlapping Sasuke's last response. He blushed whilst there was a silent pause between the two men. He thought to himself, _did I really just fucking say that?_

"I-I'm sorry-", Sasuke stopped him from talking by gently placing his finger over his mouth, causing Naruto to chuckle.

Sasuke smiled back at the most adorable reaction he'd ever seen or heard. "Don't apologise, just do it"

"I… won't do it…"

"Can I ask why?" he said as he lowered his hand.

"I'm still officially in a relationship. No matter how bad things get, I don't want to be a cheater"

Sasuke smiled. He loved how loyal this man was, even if it was his downfall sometimes.

Naruto took out his phone and started to type out a message. Sasuke watched in confusion as to what he was doing. When the blonde finished typing he placed his phone back into his jacket pocket. This man was giving him confidence. He didn't know how and he didn't know why, but he knew he wanted to. He kissed him.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – SasuNaru Pairing! Future SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – EMOTIONAL ABUSE**

 **Future EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Chapter Six – Art Show Disaster**

Naruto's head was swirling with all kinds of emotions. He felt all fuzzy, scared, and anxious but that kiss was subtle and sweet and for a split second he forgot about the world. He knew it was dangerous to start something at this point in his life but it felt so good. He felt so much but there was no regret.

"I think that's the most delicate kiss I've ever had" Sasuke smiled. He was used to a different kind of passion, but this felt sweet and pure.

"Was it… bad?"

"No! Of course not, that's not what I meant. I liked it" he smiled again. "Although, just a minute ago you said you wouldn't because of your boyfriend, what changed?"

"What boyfriend?" Naruto said smiling.

"Is that what you were doing on your phone?"

"I thought a breakup text was a bad idea but it beats doing it face to face. I would probably chicken out of it"

Sasuke closed the gap between the two of them again, this time bringing him into a hug. He felt happy and also proud that the blonde had taken this huge step. He didn't know the extent of their relationship so he wasn't sure how bad the aftermath was going to be for him but he wanted to be there for Naruto.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Naruto shook his head. The only person he really had in his life was Gaara and his family. He grew up in care without a family of his own so it wasn't as If there was anyone he could turn to. He had been forced to cut off ties with every friend he ever had too.

"I could probably just find a hotel or something for now. I have the money for it"

"You're welcome to stay here if you like? There's plenty of room" Sasuke offered, not wanting him to be on his own.

"That's nice of you… but I think I'd like to have my own space for a bit…"

"That's understandable. How about you stay over tonight and first thing tomorrow I can help you look for somewhere?"

"Yeah. I'd like that" the blonde smiled, feeling somewhat of a weight being lifted from his shoulders. But he knows it wasn't going to be all walking off into the sunset. Gaara is going to be pissed. Things were going to get a lot worse before they got better and Naruto was still very vulnerable, unconfident with so little self-esteem after how much this man has broken him over the years. It would take a while for him to heal from that and start over but he had to deal with the aftermath first.

"So, you still up for that art show tonight?"

"I'd love to. But…"

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. I have to be there because it's a work thing, but you're free to just stay in the apartment if you like"

"It's not that I don't want to its just… uhm… what do people wear to an art show?"

Sasuke smiled. He was just too darn cute for his own good. "I have something you can borrow, don't worry about that"

* * *

Later in the evening Sasuke drove them both on the way to his Gallery's art show. It featured pieces from local artists who would later sell their pieces if anyone had taken an interest in them. Sasuke loved working at the gallery as he loved everything about art. But what he really wanted to do was design or architecture. He just never had the opportunity to pursue it until the internship came up.

"We need to make a stop before we head to the Gallery" Sasuke said as he pulled up a couple of blocks away from Naruto's apartment. It made him anxious being so close just in case they would bump into Gaara. No doubt he would be looking for him everywhere he could.

"What is this place? Its huge!"

"It's Media City. Their office where we are applying for remember?"

"Oh, why are we here?"

"I need to hand in your application before I forget. Are you okay to wait here?"

"Sure.."

Sasuke got out of the car and went inside the building to hand in the applications. He looked out of the window and glanced up towards the sky. The place was so tall it must have so many employees. He smiled wondering what it would be like to work in a glamorous place like this. The building looked brand new and had shiny glass windows which covered most of the brick. Looking at Sasuke, he looked like the type of person who would suit and fit in working in a place like that. Not so much himself, he thought.

Sasuke returned letting him know that he had an interview slot for later on in the week. It was an hour after Sasuke's was scheduled so he felt a bit better knowing he had someone to go with. Naruto didn't know if he even stood a chance of getting the job considering there are only 2 internships available to fill. He knew Sasuke had a high change of getting it so technically he thought he had an even less chance considering how many people were probably applying. The drive to the gallery was silent but comfortable. To be honest he wasn't really in the mood to socialise as he felt like the weight of the world was once again on his shoulders. What would he even talk about with Sasuke's friends? They are bound to ask what he did for a living and blah blah blah. He wasn't ready to talk about it with Sasuke never mind a bunch of people he'd never met. As well as that, he completely forgot what it was like to socialise.

"Here we are. Are you okay?"

"Yeah… how many of your friends are here again?"

"Well there are too many to count, Naruto!" he laughed "But I only have three closest friends who I actually hang out with outside of work so you don't have to meet them all if you really don't want to. We're just here to have fun. I promise to stick by you all night, I won't leave you. Especially not with my idiotic friends"

Naruto laughed. He missed that word, _friends._ It made him think of Kiba and Shikamaru and wondered how they were doing and if it would be a good idea to eventually look them up. He missed them so much and he regretted making the decision to not go to college with them. He honestly hoped they were doing well.

"SASUKE!" Karin shouted from across the street, linking arms with her date. "You're early!"

"Is that… Karin?" Naruto asked, remembering her name being mentioned when he encountered Sasuke's group in the coffee shop.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

"Oh! No… I just, remember hearing you talking to her that's all… besides it's hard to forget someone that loud"

"You can say that again"

"SASUKE!"

"ALRIGHT IM COMING!" Sasuke sighed. "Do you really have to scream at me"

"Sorry Sasuke! I'd like you to meet Sasori, he's my date!"

"Hello. Aren't you the one who had the run in with Suigetsu last year at the race track?" Sasuke said shaking the man's hand.

"I guess so" he said as Sasuke pulled away quickly from the handshake.

"Oh, you brought that blonde hottie from the coffee shop with you! Are you two dating now? Did you dump your abusive boyfriend? I hate scum like tha-"

"-Karin! Shut the fuck up!" he snapped. He looked over to Naruto apologetically.

"What… is it a delicate subject or something?" Karin said taking a sip of champagne which she already had way too much of.

"You told all your friends about me?" Naruto asked feeling slightly exposed.

"No, it's not like that I promise"

"What did you all have a fucking good laugh at me?"

"Naruto… no"

"You know what, you have fun. I'm not going to be centre of your gossip circle"

"Hey! Wait, I'm sorry" Karin said stopping Naruto from leaving. "Ignore me, I don't know when to keep my mouth shut. We weren't gossiping about you I swear!"

"You were only saying a moment ago Sasuke was on a rescue mission" Sasori cut in, not caring about being sentimental.

"Sasori!" Karin slapped him on the arm.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"I can't do this" Naruto said as he walked away.

"Thanks guys, thanks a fucking lot" Sasuke snapped as he chased after him.

"Was it something I said?" Sasori teased.

"You really are a fucking arsehole" Suigetsu stated as he came up from behind. He knew Karin was going to be bringing a date but he didn't know it was going to be someone they actually knew. He always hated Sasori, he was such an arsehole to everyone.

"Nice to see you too, Suigetsu".

"Suigetsu apologise to him!" Karin proceeded to slap his arm too.

"Pfft, I'll never apologise to him. Anyways shouldn't it be you two saying sorry to that poor guy over there?"

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings… I'm not used to being around people like that"

"Karin what do you mean _people like that"_

"You know, delicate flowers!" she giggled, taking another sip of champagne.

"Don't you think you've had enough of that" Suigetsu suggested, pointing at the glass. Sasori stood in front of the man and smiled.

"She can have as much as she likes"

Karin sighed not interested in witnessing two grown men battling it out to with their egos. She headed inside looking for more champagne. She had never admitted it before but, the only person she was really interested in was Suigetsu. He'd been the only man he'd properly liked but she always felt weird about it with him being a good friend. She felt as though he probably didn't even like her in that way considering he's never tried to hit on her. In fact it's quite rare they only have a conversation with just the two of them. It's usually a group with either Sasuke or Jugo or both. She wasn't interested in assholes like Sasori but she hated being alone and loved male company. The only thing she's ever wanted was a serious relationship and someone to do cute and couple-like things with. The guys she dated weren't interested in getting tied down to someone they always wanted to just fuck and date other girls, never wanting to be exclusive. Even when she was exclusive with someone they'd cheat on her. She just wished she had the courage to tell Suigetsu how she really felt.

"Listen, buddy. Karin is with me tonight, so don't get any funny ideas. The more alcohol she drinks, the more chance of me getting lucky tonight"

"You fucking bastard what did you say?!" he grabbed Sasori by the shirt, angry at his vile statement. "You'd be lucky to be with a girl like her. She deserves to be treat right not used for something like that"

"Does someone have a little crush, Suigetsu?" he teased, not phased at the physical threats.

"D-Don't be ridiculous! She's just one of my closest friends that's all!"

"Yeah well either way you don't stand a chance, she's coming home with me" he said as he shoved him off his shirt. As he went inside he threw a disgusting wink over his shoulder at Suigetsu to taunt him. He honestly couldn't understand why Karin dated guys who treat her like dirt. He turned to face Sasuke who was at the curb of the road trying to convince Naruto to stay.

"Naruto I promise I didn't tell them anything you've told me tonight"

"Then how did they know so much?" he said trying to hold in his tears of embarrassment. He hated people knowing his business. And he didn't want people to think he was such a loser for letting a man control and abuse him.

"Before I approached you at the restaurant, I voiced my concerns with my friends after I had seen your wrists when we bumped into each other on the street"

"My wrists?"

"Yeah, remember outside of the convenient store, you were looking at the adverts in the window and we were talking?"

"What about it?"

"Well remember I saw the bruising on your wrists when we were talking? I asked if someone hurt you and you changed the subject"

"Oh… yeah. I remember, sorry"

"That's okay, you don't have to apologise. My point is, later at the restaurant when I was with my friends I saw you dining there too and told them I was worried about you"

"You did?" Naruto asked, confused as to why he would even care at that point.

"Yeah. I told them I thought you were getting abused by your boyfriend, and that's all I said. I never confirmed it to them, nor did I escalate it into gossip, I promise. I was genuinely just worried about you, Naruto"

"But you didn't even know me…"

"Why does that matter? Even if we'd never spoken I'd worry about someone who I thought was getting hurt"

Naruto looked down to the ground. He felt so defensive because he didn't want to come to terms with how bad the situation actually was. He had spent 3 years of his life unaware of how wrong it was the way he was being treated. How oblivious he was to how controlling Gaara was… he was in so much denial because he didn't want to believe that he was so easily manipulated for so damn long.

"Look. The last thing I want is to cause you more stress, it's the last thing you need. I want to help. Even if there's not much I can do, I want you to know that you're not alone. My friends are idiots, but they are good people. They just weren't aware of how delicate the situation is"

Naruto pouted feeling slightly embarrassed at his outbursts. He felt more embarrassed that he'd just blew his first impression with Sasuke's friends acting like a defensive moron.

"Ignore what Karin says she's had way too much to drink! Besides, she battling her own inner demons"

"She is?"

"Come on, let's go inside"

* * *

Feeling a bit more relaxed Sasuke had introduced Naruto a Jugo, Karin and Suigetsu properly. Sasuke had promptly warned Karin to keep her mouth shut regarding being nosey and asking inappropriate questions to Naruto. The place was lively but with a calmed atmosphere, huddles of groups of people chatting and drinking champagne, enjoying the art on display.

A certain painting caught Naruto's eye. It was a large canvas, with a painted meadow. It was historic looking but had a modern building painted in the middle causing Naruto to be confused as to what the theme of the picture was. But whatever it was, he thought it was really cool and whoever painted it was really talented. Without realising it, Naruto had departed from the group and had begun to walk slowly over to the painting which he hadn't yet taken his eyes from. Sasuke turned with curiosity as he watched the blonde smiling at the painting. Little did he know that was the one Sasuke had painted.

He walked over to join him. "What do you think?"

"Huh? Oh… it's really nice. Although I don't quite understand it"

"Well, the background is painted very old fashioned, whereas the building in the middle is like a futuristic version of what would replace it"

"I… still don't understand it" he laughed.

"To be honest it's simply an example of the world today and how things change. A piece of unclaimed land, and a shiny new enterprise built in the middle of it"

"Oh, that simple huh? Wouldn't green peace lovers be mad at this kind of thing" Naruto teased.

"Yeah, you're right, but… that all depends on how you interoperate it. In that case to avoid any uncomfortable debates, I would simple just say it's an example of how the corporate market is destroying our beautiful planet!"

Naruto laughed louder than he anticipated. Sasuke was quite the talker, he loved the way he saw the world.

"I know you work here but, do you always know each and every piece this well?"

"Oh no, it's pretty difficult to keep up with the art that comes in and out of here. I guess only the ones that peak my interest are things such as this one. Besides, not many people paint much architectural themed paintings here. That's what I'm mostly into"

"So this one stood out to you too? It's the only one I've really wanted to just look at. Uh… no offence to the rest I mean, they're all really good!" he said scratching his head, hoping he hadn't just insulted the rest of the artists.

"Ahh don't worry about it. I'm actually quite flattered"

"How come?"

"Because I painted it!" he smiled, feeling happy that Naruto liked his painting the most out of the rest. Naruto's eye's widened as he turned his head back to the painting. Sasuke painted this? He thought. He never would've guessed Sasuke was an artist himself, a very talented one at that.

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted running towards him, trying not to stumble.

"What is it?" he said, feeling slightly concerned at her state.

"There's an argument over in the entrance lounge, there a man causing trouble"

"Oh geez, he's probably had too much of the free wine. I'll be right back okay Naruto? I just have to deal with this"

"Yeah sure, that's okay"

"I'll stay with him!" Karin suggested smiling over at the blonde.

"I don't think that's a very good idea"

"Oh come on Sasukeeeee! I'll be friendly I swear!"

"It's okay Sasuke" Naruto smiled "I don't mind"

"See! Blondie likes me!" she said sticking her tongue out at Sasuke, causing Naruto to laugh at her immaturity. It made him remember the way he used to be with his friends in High School. They used to fool around, have fun and just enjoy being in each other's company. He missed the feeling, and he missed having fun with the people he loved. Naruto never had the chance to actually sit and analyse everything throughout these past years and now that he's taken the first step and left Gaara, he realised how much he's lost and how much his boyfriend had controlled and manipulated his life.

Sasuke stalked to the entrance of the gallery feeling slightly annoyed that he had to deal with over excited guests. If there was one thing about these art shows he would change it would be the open bar. As much as he loved it himself people can go way over board, especially those people who didn't actually come for the art show and only for the free booze. When he got there he saw there were two men having an argument. One of which was a colleague who also worked at the gallery. But when he saw who he was arguing with, his heart dropped.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Sasuke said to himself.

"Let me go! I know he's fucking here!"

"Sir calm down, I'm not letting you in when you're acting all aggressive"

"I'll handle this" Sasuke said, putting his hand on his colleague's shoulders.

"Sasuke! This man is claiming there is someone here who shouldn't be but I didn't let him in because he's was threatening"

"It's alright, go and check on the gallery ill handle it"

"You. Its fucking you isn't it! You're the guy who was talking to my boyfriend outside the store the other day! You're Sasuke Uchiha! Who do you think you are giving him your number!"

"Gaara is it? Listen I don't know what you're doing here but I'm afraid I will have to ask you to leave"

"I'm not leaving until I find him. Where the fuck is Naruto?"

"Naruto?" he said, pushing him away every time he tried to get passed. The security were standing behind Sasuke now. Better late than never.

"Yes, Naruto! Idiot blonde who thinks I don't know what he's fucking up to!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now please leave before I call the police, you're disturbing our guests"

Gaara was raging. After he found Sasuke Uchiha's business card he looked him up online. He found out that he worked at the art gallery and that he was on the list to attend this event. After seeing his face on the internet, he recognised him after he bumped into him the other day.

"He doesn't belong to you, you fucking moron Naruto belongs to me now fucking let me in!"

He belonged to him? Who did this Gaara think he was, talking about Naruto like he was his fucking possession. The two security guys grabbed him by the arms and dragged him outside as Sasuke followed. They threw him to the curb after he tried to attack both of them.

"Do you know who I am! You're going to fucking regret that you pair of idiots!" he said as he stood up, dusting himself off. There were a few people standing outside of the gallery watching the commotion.

"People aren't possessions. You don't own anyone"

"You can't get a man of your own so you thought you would try to steal mine?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know he's in there. I know he's been with you" Gaara took Sasuke's business card out of his jacket pocket and threw it at him, with Sasuke catching it. "I found this on our kitchen table"

"So what? I give loads of business cards out, I'm freelance"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I'm not leaving here without Naruto"

"Well you will be waiting a hell of a long time, because he's not here"

Sasuke turned around to head back in. He wondered if it would be a good idea to tell Naruto that Gaara was here. Nobody was going to let him back into the gallery, but they had to leave at some point and he had the feeling the guy was stubborn enough to wait outside all night until he got what he wanted.

* * *

"Was everything okay?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, just some lunatic trying to cause trouble. You survived a few minutes with Karin I see"

"Hey! Why are you always so mean to me. Naruto, he's such a bully"

"I'm sure that's not true!" The blonde laughed, feeling relaxed around Sasuke's friends. The raven watched at how happy he looked in company. He didn't want to ruin it with the fact his lunatic of a now ex-boyfriend was on the warpath. He had no idea what to do about it.

"Oh my god…" Naruto said, feeling a sudden anxiety attack.

"What? What is it?"

"Gaara. He's over there…" the blonde whispered.

"I swear the security in this place is ridiculous"

"Sasuke?"

"I'll get rid of him"

"Who is that?" Karin asked.

"Um… just my boy- uh, ex-boyfriend. He doesn't know I'm here"

"Actually Naruto he does" Sasuke said pulling the man into another room. "Come on"

"Where are we going"

"My office is upstairs, you can stay there until I've got rid of him alright?"

"Sasuke this is ridiculous. He's going to find me sooner or later…"

"Naruto!" Gaara shouted, seeing them at the bottom of the staircase. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Gaara I…"

"You think I wouldn't find you here? And what was that stupid text message? What, you don't love me anymore?"

"I-i…"

Gaara sighed, knowing getting angry isn't going to be the best way to get Naruto to come back home with him. He just needed to get that Sasuke out of the way and then Naruto would do as he asked.

"I'm sorry… I was just upset. Can we talk?"

"I think you should leave-" the raven snapped.

"No. It's alright, please Sasuke its fine"

"What?"

"I can't avoid him forever, just let me talk to him and I'll be right back"

"I'm not leaving you with him"

"Please Sasuke"

Sasuke sulked under his breath feeling anxious about leaving the blonde alone with this lunatic. But he was right, he had to deal with the situation.

"Is this all because of this morning?" Gaara asked, demanding an explanation for his boyfriend's reckless actions.

"Gaara…"

"Because I know I was out of line this weekend… I honestly don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's… not just because of that"

"What then? What is fucking wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? Nothing it wrong with me! I've always done as you've asked, always done everything you've ever wanted. I gave up school, my friends my whole entire life for you and it's still not enough! What is it you want from me? I gave you my heart and instead of loving me, you controlled it. I've had enough"

"Controlled? I only do what's best for you. If it was up to you, you'd be in a dead end job probably serving coffee at that disgusting place you drink at, going to pointless auditions for unsecure and stupid jobs that don't mean shit!"

"What's wrong with working at a coffee house? You're such a snob, I hate the way you think! And who cares if acting wasn't going to get me anywhere. You didn't even give me the chance to try"

"What, you think you could've made it? Your idiot friends are nowhere to be seen do you think they made it? You live in another world Naruto and you were lucky to have someone like me to keep that stupid fucking brain of yours grounded"

"I'm not stupid!"

"Yes you are. You're a fucking idiot. But I love you, and you're mine"

"Yours?"

"I mean…" Gaara sighed, feeling like he was getting nowhere with this stupid conversation. "Look, you've had your fun okay? You needed a break from me, fine. Now come on, you have work tomorrow morning and we'll deal with these issues at home"

"I'm not going back with you. I broke up with you"

"Stop being ridiculous" Gaara grabbed him by the arm and force him out of the room but Naruto struggled and let go.

"I said I'm not fucking going!"

"You'll do exactly as I ask!" Gaara walked towards him and grabbed him by the arm again, this time tighter.

"L-let go…!"

He punched him hard in the stomach causing the blonde to bend over in pain and fall to the ground on his knees.

"Are you going to keep misbehaving?"

"I… I'm not f-fucking going with you!" he screaming still aching in pain. Gaara punched him again harder in the same place, this time causing him to collapse to the floor.

"Are you finished sulking? Because I can go all night"

"Stop it… please. I don't want this"

"Then do as I ask and come with me"

"N… No…"

"Do you ever learn your lesson?" Gaara raised his fists to land a third blow to the blonde but Sasuke grabbed his wrist before he could.

"You have five fucking seconds to leave or I'm beating your ass right here" Sasuke said tightening his grip on Gaara. Sasuke was much stronger than him, much to his advantage. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size eh?"

"Let go of me, bastard!" Gaara shouted, feeling angry at the interference.

"Leave him alone"

"Or what?"

Sasuke kicked Gaara in the stomach and sent him flying into the wall beside him. He knelt down in front of him and pulled him up by the collar. "You may be used to people being afraid of you but I can promise you that it will be a big mistake to come at me" he warned as he pushed him towards the door. "I suggest you leave before somebody really does get hurt"

"Sasuke!" Karin shouted as he knelt down in front of Naruto. "I don't think he's breathing"

"What?" he rushed over to him and felt his pulse. "He's unconscious, where did you hit him?!" he shouted over his shoulder at Gaara.

"Oh come on I barely touched him…"

"Naruto, can you hear me?" He asked as he listened for any signs of breathing.

"He's always been a drama queen-"

"-Shut the fuck up! You insensitive bastard. If anything happens to him it's your fault. Tell me where you _barely_ touched him"

"Should I call an ambulance?" Karin said feeling worried.

"Yes, please" Sasuke said, still trying to shake a response out of Naruto. He couldn't see any signs of breathing so he started to perform chest compressions to get him to start breathing again. Karin knelt down beside him and tried to find out where Gaara had hit him exactly. Naruto started to move his arms and responding to the contact.

"He's breathing! He was just knocked out, thank god" Sasuke said, sighing a breath of relief.

"Sasuke look…" Karin said as she lifted his shirt up further. "He must of hit him hard to have knocked him out like that"

"He's hit him just below his lungs" Sasuke turned around to give Gaara a few sharp words but noticed he had disappeared.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – SasuNaru Pairing! Future SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – EMOTIONAL ABUSE**

 **Future EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Chapter Seven – Acceptance**

Sasuke stood at the door of the hospital room. He felt so bad that Naruto had to go through all of this. Nothing made any sense, why would he hurt him this badly. He had a broken rib and was badly bruised.

"You can take him home once he wakes up. He seemed to be more in shock than anything else" the doctor explained. "His emergency contact is on his way"

"His emergency contact?"

"Yeah, everyone has someone on record who we call when-"

"-I know what an emergency contact is" Sasuke cut in, "I was wondering who it was?"

"Oh! Sorry, erm lets see" the doctor flipped through his notes he had on his clipboard. "Ah. Shikamaru Nara, it says here. Is that alright?"

"Oh um, yeah"

Sasuke had only known Naruto for a few days so he wasn't aware of anyone who was involved in the blonde's life. But what he had told him was that there was no one else he was actually in contact with. He guessed it was someone who he was close to a while back, which means he's never actually needed to have an emergency contact in the past three years which is a good thing because that means there's still someone else out there who cares about him.

"What's happened?"

Sasuke turned to see a tall brown haired man looking worried. "Are you Shikamaru?"

"Yes, is he okay?"

"Um, he's got a broken rib with a few bruises but he can go home as soon as he wakes up"

Shikamaru nodded. It had been years since he saw Naruto. The last time they spoke was during an argument over Naruto's decision to decline his college acceptance letter. He tried to convince him that Gaara was trying to manipulate him so that he would stay close to him instead of moving away but the red head managed to convince him otherwise. At that point he had cut off all contact and that was the last he ever heard from him. He shut down all his social media and basically went off the radar. Even when he came to visit he had no idea how to reach him. He figured it would be pointless to even try.

"Are you a friend of Naruto's?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kind of… I'm Sasuke Uchiha. More of an acquaintance really. We only just met at the weekend"

"I see. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

Sasuke led Shikamaru out into the corridor. He felt as though Naruto's friend had no idea what had been happening to him all of these years. He figured he give him the gist of what Naruto had told him, and leave it up to the blonde to explain it if he wanted to.

"Shikamaru, how much do you know about Naruto's boyfriend?"

"Gaara? Well, I had never liked him. None of us did"

"Us?"

"Erm, Kiba, Sai, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, there was a whole group of us. Gaara didn't come onto the scene until just before graduation"

"Did he go to the same school as you?"

"Oh yeah, he hung around with his sibling most of the time, he never really did have a group. The only interaction I'd seen between them was during class. It was a bit odd because Naruto's type was always the opposite"

"The opposite?"

"Yeah you could say he was always the confident one, the one to look after his partner, not the other way around"

Knowing Naruto the way he was now, Sasuke really found that so hard to picture. This man had really broken down what seemed to be such a confident person. It was a scary thought to think someone can be so skilled in manipulation that they can completely change a person.

"Their relationship escalated quite quickly. Gaara had asked Naruto to attend the prom with him way before the prom was even happening. In those 2 months they fell in love and he was often hanging with our group. Gaara never really spoke to us, he put all of his attention on Naruto. More so it was always public displays of affection"

"So they were spending most of their time together?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Although Naruto had stopped hanging out with us on his own. Whenever we did anything, he had to bring Gaara. At the time I wasn't really bothered as much because well, it was his boyfriend after all. It's always like that when you first start dating. But Gaara seemed to take up more and more of his time. He even went as far as to convince him to trash his dream of going to college and pursuing acting"

"That's all pretty heavy" Sasuke replied. He wondered if he would've even met Naruto if he had taken that path.

"Yeah. Well anyways there was a big fight after graduation between all of us and it was the strangest thing"

"How come?"

"Well when Naruto confronted me about not moving to college with me and Kiba, he did it whilst standing behind Gaara. And then I realised he was obviously the one convincing him to not move away. At first I put it down to him not wanting Naruto to be apart from him but then he started to slate our degree choices saying performing arts is a waste of time and it would get him nowhere. That's the last I heard of it. I have no idea what even happened to Naruto"

"I don't think you're going to like it…" Sasuke added.

"Tell me everything you know" Shikamaru pleaded, feeling worried for his old friend.

"Gaara was the one who put Naruto in hospital"

"What?!"

"He's been abusing him for the past couple of days"

"Are you fucking serious?" Shikamaru rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. That man was always unhinged. "What else has he done?"

"Well I really don't know the extent of it, since I've only known him a couple of days but it seems like he's been emotionally abusing him for the entire relationship"

"Emotionally abusing?"

"Yeah"

"That… makes a hell of a lot of sense actually. Why didn't I fucking work that out"

"You weren't to know"

"Wasn't I? He's the reason why he didn't go to college. He forced him to stop talking to his friends and instead of finding out why I just let it go because I was mad at him. Mad that he'd throw away all those friendships for a fucking guy who wasn't even that nice"

"He must've been smitten at the time"

"He was. Honestly that's all I put it down to. But it was impossible to contact him after that. I feel so fucking stupid"

"Well you're here now. He needs friends at the moment and I'm sure he'll be happy to see him so… don't go too hard on him" Sasuke smiled.

Shikamaru returned the smile. He felt so guilty not making more of an effort to reach out. What has Naruto been going through all this time.

* * *

Gaara was sitting in the apartment drinking out of a bottle of whiskey. He pulled out his phone and called his father.

"I need a favour"

" _Are you drunk? What have I told you about drinking the day before work Gaara"_

"Father, will you fucking listen for once. I've done something stupid"

" _What have you done?"_

"I… it was an accident. I didn't mean for it to get so bad…"

" _Gaara…"_

There was a knocking at the door. He opened it and two policemen were standing there, showing their badges.

"Ill… call you back" he said as he hung up the phone. "Can I help you?"

"Are you Gaara?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm placing you under arrest over the assault of Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

Naruto felt as though he'd been hit by a garbage truck. His head was heavy and his body ached like crazy. He looked ahead at the ceiling wondering what the point was anymore. He was tired of feeling so low, tired of being pushed around and just… so damn tired.

"Naruto?"

The blonde turned his head and rubbed his eyes to see a familiar face standing there. But he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was it really him?

"Hey buddy. Are you alright?"

"S-Shika?"

"Hi! Still getting yourself into trouble I see" Shikamaru teased.

The blonde laughed but immediately regretted it as he clutched to his ribs in agony.

"Oi Oi take it easy…" He said putting his hand onto the blondes arm.

Naruto smiled. He had missed this man so much. His best friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it turns out I'm still down as your emergency contact"

"Oh really?"

"Mhm. I'm glad though. Naruto… why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That Sasuke guy told me a few things regarding Gaara. I can't believe all of this time he's been… well, I just wish you would've called"

"I was scared, Shika. I was running on autopilot every single day of my fucking life and I myself didn't even notice how bad things were. I didn't know what emotional abuse was, I swear…"

"Hey it's alright, don't get yourself worked up. I'm not blaming you, I'm just a bit sad that you've had to go through all of this on your own"

"I'm sorry… I should've listened to you all those years ago…"

"It's alright. I forgave you a long time ago" Shikamaru said, smiling. "Listen, about that Sasuke guy"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah… is he, like… you know"

"Oh! No… well not really"

"Not really?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey! Don't look at me like that you weirdo" Naruto laughed through the pain not caring that it hurt.

"He seems nice, I like him"

"Sasuke's been helping me. I've only known him a few days and he's done more for me than Gaara ever did in the sense of caring for me"

"Will you promise to tell me everything? I want to know what he's put you through"

"Do I really have to?"

"Not if you don't want to. But I do think it would help you get through it. I think you need to come to terms with what you're going through and what the situation really is. Most people are in denial over these types of things. I know looking at you how much you need to get out, I'd rather you do it with me than to some professional who doesn't know you at all"

"I guess so… the thought of talking to a shrink makes my skin crawl"

"You've never liked those people have you" Shikamaru teased, happy to have his friend back.

* * *

Sasuke sat in a room with 2 policemen. He was being interviewed as a witness to the assault. Before Gaara's arrest the police had interviewed a few people at the scene when the ambulance arrived. Now he wanted to give a full statement against him, hoping that Naruto later will want to press charges.

"So Mr Uchiha can you tell me what happened tonight? Was there any other encounters with Gaara at the gallery?"

"He was causing trouble with one of the employee's at the front entrance. I work there too so I was called over to handle the situation. He was looking for Naruto who had hours before that, broken up with him over the phone"

"Was he angry at the break up?"

"Very. He's very possessive of Naruto"

"Have you known him and the victim long?"

"No, actually I've only just met him at the weekend. Naruto had described his boyfriend to be very controlling and abusive. He was never allowed to leave the house on his own unless it was to go to work"

"So he has abused Naruto previously?"

"Yes. Saturday night I bumped into them on the street. He had bruises on his wrists which he later admitted tonight was caused by Gaara. He's been in an emotionally abusive relationship for 3 years. But that's as much as I know. I don't know the ins and outs of the relationship, just what Naruto has told me"

"You mentioned in your statement that you lashed out at Gaara in self-defence?"

"I kicked him yes. Only to get him off Naruto because he was beating him to death"

"Well, I think that's all we need for now. We will need to speak to Naruto and get a statement from him. Thank you for your statement, it will really help"

"Are you keeping him locked up?"

"Gaara will be held in the cell overnight, but he will be released on bail tomorrow morning depending on Naruto's statement or if he decides to press charges"

* * *

Later on that day Shikamaru had taken Naruto home to his parents' house. He had recently moved back from college and moved back into his parents. Naruto used to be close with the family and saw them as his own since he didn't have a mother and father of his own. Shika's family were always so welcoming and even now after all this time, they haven't changed."You can stay here as long as you need Naruto" Yoshino, Shikamaru's mother said as she brought down a blanket for him. "Are you going to be alright down here?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you for letting me stay" he said smiling.

"Alright, well I'm off to bed, Shikamaru you can wake us up if you need anything"

"Thanks mom"

Naruto lay his head down on the pillow that was on the sofa. Sasuke had called him about an hour ago telling him of Gaara's arrest and that he'd be kept in jail overnight. It made him feel a bit better knowing he can sleep without having to worry about him coming to look for him again.

"I've invited Sasuke around before you go to sleep, is that alright?" Shikamaru asked as he put down a glass of water for him.

"Sure. But what for?" He asked slowly sitting up on the sofa, still feeling the pain in his broken ribs.

"The police want a statement tomorrow. I thought it would be a good idea to just let everything out before they start questioning you about your whole relationship. It will be a lot easier on you when talking to them when you come to terms with it yourself"

Shikamaru was right. If the police had asked him to describe his whole relationship with Gaara, he would honestly feel so lost and confused as to what to say. Everything had happened so fast. Saturday his life was just his normal day, if you don't count the abuse stuff. And now all of his life had crashed down in the space of a few hours.

It was 11pm when Sasuke finally arrived.

"Hey Naruto, how are you feeling?"

"Sore but, better. Thank you Sasuke" he smiled at the raven, feeling lucky to have met him. If it wasn't for Sasuke things could've got a lot worse for him.

"Not a problem"

"I mean it. Thank you for everything"

Shikamaru smiled. He knew that look. He looked differently to Sasuke than he did Gaara. With Gaara it was more lust than love. But the look in his eye showed that Naruto was actually at peace in his company.

"So, Naruto. Take your time okay?"

"I don't even know what to say or where to begin…"

"How about you start at the beginning. Try to think back to when things started to get, I don't know, controlled in your life? It was him who convinced you to drop college and your friends right?"

"Yeah…"

"So, talk about anything such as that. No matter how little it is, it will help you come to terms with what you've gone through and make it easier on you when the police ask you delicate questions. But don't worry, if there's anything you're not ready to talk about right now, we'll understand"

"No… I want to tell you everything. I need to. I want to"

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – SasuNaru Pairing! Future SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – EMOTIONAL ABUSE**

 **Future EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Chapter Eight – All Out**

This had been the first time Naruto had sat down and thought about all the little things involved in his relationship. He went through life believing the way he was living was a totally normal thing and that he wasn't worth anything more. In other words it was a, you get what you're given and you'll be damn grateful, kind of deal. The blonde wasn't even sure if Gaara actually loved him or if he was just obsessed with the thought of it. There was no doubt he had been emotionally abusing him but, because it was never physical until now it was a lot more difficult to become aware of.

Naruto explained every inch of his relationship with Gaara as best he could. He tried his best to not leave out any details as Shikamaru had told him even the littlest things could have the biggest impact. Talking like this had always helped Naruto in the past whenever he had an issue. His friends would always sit down with him and they would describe in detail the problems and issues he was having and together they would help to fix it. Shikamaru knew it was the best way to help him, but that was then. Now he didn't have the confidence to know if it was going to be enough to help him this time.

"At first I guess it wasn't that bad" Naruto began, feeling nervous. "He was always so attentive especially when he introduced me to his family. I felt a bit out of place because Gaara was acting as if we were a married couple, but I just went along with it. I felt a bit sad over the fact he had told me to shut down my social media accounts. I figured if I wasn't going to go to college, I could at least keep in contact with all of my friends but… for some reason he was a bit annoyed over that. I really hated when we argued because I don't deal well with confrontations so I just swept it under the rug"

"You had no contact online whatsoever?" Shikamaru asked.

"None at all. The new job at the factory had me very busy. I'm really good at mechanics naturally so I picked it up quickly, although I really don't have an interest in cars or mechanics as a career choice. But Gaara had convinced me that for now it was a job with great money, which he was right about and eventually once I gained a couple of years' experience I could progress into something that I liked more"

"What about socialising? You were very sociable in High School" Shikamaru added.

"The only time we saw people was at work events. Gaara's family owns the company so he was always obligated to go. And he didn't want me to stay home on my own or go out somewhere else without him so I was also there to accompany him. I made a lot of connections that way which helped me network and earn a lot of pay rises, but that didn't even matter"

"How come?"

"Well, I wasn't allowed to spend it. Gaara took my half of the rent out of my monthly earnings and he paid for the rest such as utilities, food and living expenses. The only shit I paid for was whenever I bought coffee on a Friday night"

"Didn't you buy lunch when you were at work, or if you'd dine out?" Sasuke asked, feeling confused at the whole thing.

"No… Gaara made my lunch for me before work every day. We'd have the same thing as each other. When we dined out, he'd order for me. Stuff that I actually didn't like. We'd almost always eat lobster or caviar or some posh shit I fucking hate. I like… fast food, Italian foods. But whenever I asked if we could eat it he told me it was bad for me and he didn't want me to get fat"

"Are you serious?"

"He told me he was looking out for my health and that it's what's best for me"

Naruto hadn't realised how bad that was. The fact he wasn't allowed to eat the food's he liked, or drink the drinks he liked. It had been so fucking long since he ate a burger, or had a chocolate bar. The little things like that he wasn't allowed to have. It became a routine and Naruto had learned to live without them. He assumed it just wasn't a big deal.

"This… all sounds so pathetic…" Naruto said, beginning to feel ashamed.

"Naruto… it's not, trust me. You're doing great" Sasuke reassured the blonde.

"I used to dream of what it would've been like if I decided to take a different path. If I decided to not get into a stupid relationship right at the end of senior year…"

"Yeah that was pretty dumb" Shikamaru teased, causing the blonde to laugh in annoyance.

"Hey! Anyways… eventually he took everything away from me that could cause me to _dream_ or _sway from my path_. We no longer watched television, I wasn't allowed to see a movie nor was I allowed to listen to music. Although I managed to keep my iPod hidden for the entire duration"

"You did?"

"Yeah. But… this weekend he caught me using it. That's actually when he started to become physically aggressive. He smashed it right in front of me. It doesn't sound like so much of a big deal but… it was all I had that was mine"

"I'm so sorry Naruto… if I had known you were going through all of this I would've done something…"

"It's alright Shika, to be honest… I didn't even know I was going through it… I… didn't know I was being… emotionally abused"

"I'm proud of you, it's a big step to come to terms with it" Shikamaru smiled, happy that he can finally start to heal.

"I'm proud of you too… not that it means much coming from me" Sasuke added.

"Are you kidding me? Sasuke… if it wasn't for you I would probably still be in this mess"

"Don't mention it" Sasuke smiled.

* * *

The next day Naruto and Shikamaru spent an hour down the police station giving them his statement. He had decided to press charges including all of the other times he had been abusive towards him. A large weight felt like it had been lifted from his shoulders and he felt as though he could breathe again.

"The hard part is over with, at least now with the restraining order in place you can have a bit of breathing space" Shikamaru said as he helped the still sore blonde into the passenger seat of his car.

"Yeah I guess so but… I don't know what to do?"

"What do you mean?" he asked as he started the car.

"Gaara was my whole life; this job with his family is all I have. I don't have many possessions in this world or many people I can rely on so… what the fuck do I do"

"We'll make a plan"

"A… plan?"

"Do you have enough money to get by for a bit? Savings?"

"Yeah plenty actually, 3 years' worth of wages"

"So that's a start"

"How…? I don't understand" Naruto felt so overwhelmed. Straight out of high school he never got the chance to be independent. Gaara took care of all of the bills and everything that they were responsible for. Naruto never learned how to take care of himself to an extent.

"We'll start by renting an apartment. Is your name on the one you're in with Gaara?"

"No his name is on the agreement. I'm down as a second tenant but he pays the rent in his name, even though I pay my half"

"Well that's good. Since Gaara is in police custody they will take care of that for you so you don't have any ties to it. The first thing we should do then is get you officially moved out so you for sure don't have anything connected to it"

"Alright… that makes sense"

"What's the name of the estate agency?"

"It's a private landlord actually, he owns the apartment. I have his number on the fridge in the apartment, I don't have it in my phone"

"Alright well the first thing we will do is go and get that number"

"You want to go now?" Naruto said curiously.

"The sooner the better don't you think?"

Naruto nodded. He felt like his whole world was crashing down in front of me but at the same time a positive feeling was overcoming him and it was calming his anxiety. But to be honest, it was probably because his best friend was back in his life. He always felt calm with Shikamaru because he handles situations calmly and with care.

* * *

They arrived at the apartment and Naruto took the spare key out from under a safe spot. As they entered he noticed how eerie it seemed. It was dark and dull and lifeless. He walked over to the side of the fridge where there were several important contact numbers attached by fridge magnets.

"Here, this is the landlord's number"

"Perfect. We'll call him when we get back to my house and then we can work out what to do next. Do you have anything you need to get from here?"

"I… don't have anything but clothes. Nothing of value"

"Go pack your clothes then we can get out of here"

Naruto walked into the bedroom and opened up the wardrobe. He never really had much growing up anyways so he wasn't all that fussed that he didn't have many possessions. The blonde decided in his head that it was probably a good thing. He packed his clothes into a bag and met back with Shikamaru who was waiting in the car.

"Got everything?"

"I think so…"

Shikamaru looked at his exhausted friend. He didn't know how he was going to forgive himself for letting him go through all of this alone. He knew that he should've reached out to him long before but Shika knew himself to be quite stubborn when it came to situations like this.

"I called your landlord regarding you moving out. At first he was requesting Gaara's word since his name is on the contract but I explained the situation and where Gaara is and he said not to worry"

"So that's it?"

"Yeah. Don't worry everything is taken care of"

"Shika…"

The brunette looked over to the passenger seat where Naruto had started to shed a few tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked switching his eyes between the blonde and the road ahead.

"Thank you… seriously thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come back"

"I was back from college anyways. I'm sure I would've bumped into you eventually"

"That's not what I meant. If you had bumped into me casually it would've been a completely different situation. I've totally messed up my fucking life and it's my entire fault"

"Hey Naruto you haven't. It's not your fault Gaara was so manipulative!"

"Still… I'm sorry for everything"

"Me too"

* * *

1 month later.

Naruto hadn't heard from Gaara ever since the incident to his own delight. He was sure he was going to make his life a living hell but he hadn't heard a word. Gaara didn't go to jail but was released with a restraining order in place. The blonde had settled into his own apartment not far from Sasuke's. It was a couple of blocks down and he was finally feeling happier. The new freedom he had was bliss and was grateful for the way things spiralled so quickly because thinking about if he was still in that relationship made his skin shiver. He had enough money to last him a while so he was glad that he didn't have to worry about getting a job anytime soon. The blonde also managed to attend that Internship interview with Sasuke although he was still a complete mess that week and believed he totally fucked it up. He stuttered during every question and wasn't very confident at all. Naruto thought they would be absolutely out of their minds to hire him. Sasuke hadn't heard back from the internship either as they had interviewed a lot of candidates. But he was sure\ Sasuke would get it considering how confident, talented and skilled the man was.

Things were also going well with Sasuke. Naruto fancied the absolute pants off this man but his head and his heart would not allow him to even open up to the possibility of a new relationship so soon. Sasuke advised the blond that it would do him good to be on his own and be single since he's spent the majority of his new adult life being suffocated. He pretty much said this to Naruto to take any pressure off him considering the blonde knew that he was into him too. He didn't want to wait though as he really wanted to spend time with Sasuke. They would hang out in Naruto's apartment when he wasn't working and they would go out to eat sometimes but they were just hanging out as friends. But things were alright for now because he was happier. He had Shikamaru back in his life and he had started texting his old high school friends who he'd left behind. Shika had explained the situation to them all for him and he was grateful for that because he didn't like the idea of having to go through each and every friend he left explaining the ins and outs of being in an abusive relationship. He was finally in a better place, his own apartment, friends old and new, and that was more than enough for him.

Sasuke left the Art Gallery early for the day and headed home. He was feeling quite stressed out today and wasn't in the best of moods. For the last couple of days he had been feeling rather down and wasn't in the mood to socialise. Karin and Suigetsu finally gave in to their stubbornness and started dating so they didn't hang out as they used to and he kept blowing Jugo off whenever he asked to hang. Sasuke honestly didn't know why he was feeling so down but he hoped he could shake off this bad mood soon as it was starting to affect him. When he apartment lobby he let out a huge sigh he didn't realise he was holding. Before he went upstairs he checked his mailbox and inside was two official looking letters. Sasuke pulled them out of the box and noticed one of them was address to Naruto.

"Why is Naruto getting mail here?"

The two letters were identical with the other one addressed to Sasuke.

 _Dear Sasuke Uchiha,_

 _On behalf of Media City I am delighted to offer you the Full Time position for the Media Internship commencing this upcoming winter. As discussed in the interview you are required to attend a training day to discuss your role. Please reply via email to let us know if you will be accepting the offer and do this within 7 days of receiving the letter._

 _Congratulations, we will be looking forward to your response._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Artistic Director and Manager of Media Internship Programme_

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – Meeting**

Sasuke sat in his apartment reading over the letter package he just received. It contained a booklet with information about the internship and a contact list of all of the senior employees which he would be working with. It didn't list the name of the other intern which was hired. Naruto had got the same letter but his pack was a little lighter which could mean he didn't get the job. Sasuke was still feeling a little down and in such a bad mood and he didn't know what was wrong. He put it down to not getting enough sleep or just having a very little fulfilment in his life. His job at the art gallery had started to get a little boring and he thought getting this internship would be the pick-me-up he needed. But for some reason he lacked the excitement for it right now. He sent a text message to Naruto hoping that he would be up for hanging out as his company alone always lifts his spirits. Sasuke was so happy that Naruto was doing a lot better and that they were getting closer as friends. It was hard though because his feelings were growing so much stronger for him the more he got to know him. Even though he knew nothing was going to happen anytime soon and he was okay with that. After everything he went through in his last relationship, being single is what was good for Naruto right now.

* * *

3 hours had passed and Sasuke had fallen asleep. He glanced over to his phone and the time was 11pm. Naruto hadn't replied to his text message so he assumed he was sleeping too.

Back at the art gallery, Sasuke's boss was pacing around the office.

"We are aware of the restraining order against one of our colleague's friends, but there's nothing we can do since it's not Sasuke himself" the boss explained.

A man with a familiar resemblance to Gaara was facing the wall acting nervous. "I know that. But we still care about Naruto and this is the only place I could think of going. All I need is a contact number or an email. The last thing I want to do is spook Naruto by contacting him. We are the last family he wants to hear from"

"Here, take this" the boss handed the man a business card which had Sasuke's contact information included. "This is the best way to contact him. He's not working here for the next few days".

"Thank you".

* * *

The next morning Sasuke woke again feeling worse than he did the night before.

"Fuck… I hope I'm not sick I really haven't got time for it". Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror. "I look like shit". His bright pale skin had turned a dark grey colour and it looked like he had been locked inside a tomb for thousands of years. His hair was stringy and his muscles ached. He pulled himself together and managed to shower and attempted to make himself look presentable. He had a lot of errands to run today and didn't want to fall behind.

A loud ring stung the inside of the raven's eardrums as he squinted in disgust at the door bell to his apartment.

"Urgh" he grunted as he took a slow walk towards the door. He felt like absolute garbage and had no patience for visitors today. He picked up the phone in annoyance. "What?" he answered in a cold and unwelcoming tone.

"Oh, that's a warm greeting" the voice on the other side answered.

"Huh, Naruto?"

"Yeah! Are you going to let me in?"

"Um…"

"What's wrong? Did you forget about our plans?" the blonde asked in a rather sad tone.

Plans? Sasuke tried to rack his brain. He didn't remember making plans with Naruto today. In fact he was certain the blonde hadn't even replied to his last message.

"You were supposed to meet me an hour ago so I figured you'd slept in or something. Sasuke? You there?"

Sasuke buzzed the lock allowing Naruto to enter the apartment from downstairs. He felt like he was dreaming as he couldn't even work out what day it was. He checked his phone and realised it had gone noon. The last time he checked the time it was 7am. Surely it couldn't have taken him 6 hours to take a damn shower. He took the door off the latch and left it open slightly for Naruto and slowly took a seat on the sofa.

Naruto took a step into the apartment. He struggled to see as the curtains were all still drawn and it was dark and quiet. "Sasuke?"

"Over here" he said slumped on the sofa.

"Whoa you don't look so good! Are you okay?!" Naruto said as he worryingly hurried over to him.

"Actually I'm… not feeling all that great. Massive headache"

"Are you sick?" he asked putting a hand on his forehead. Sasuke gently pulled his hand off him.

"Don't fuss, I'll be fine it's probably just flu" he said forcing himself up.

"Sasuke, you should rest"

"I have way too much to do today, I don't have time to rest"

"Oh… it's alright I can go on my own, don't worry about it. Just make sure… you rest afterwards"

Naruto went to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water. He took out a box of over the counter headache pills and laid them down on the coffee table. "Take a couple of these and keep hydrated. Ill check in on you later. Sorry for disturbing you" he headed to the door leaving a very confused Sasuke. Closing the door gently the blonde took out his phone. "Hey Shikamaru, are you free?"

* * *

A couple hours later Naruto sat in the waiting room of the police station with Shikamaru.

"So why couldn't Sasuke make it?"

"Yesterday he insisted that he was to accompany me. We were supposed to be here an hour ago but he never showed up at my apartment"

"He forgot?"

"Yeah. It's alright though, he looked quite unwell. I'm a little worried actually. But also a bit confused"

"How come?"

"He seemed quite surprised to see me. Like I understand sometimes people forget they have plans and shit especially when they aren't feeling well but people usually click when you tell them you were supposed to meet. He seemed pretty out of it, saying he had other stuff to be getting on with"

"That's weird. Don't look too much into it though. Maybe he actually did have a lot on and it just slipped his mind"

"Yeah maybe"

It had been over a month since Naruto had seen Gaara. He had avoided a prison sentence even after Naruto's statement and the case was never taken further after court. On the bright side his restraining order was in place but somehow that still didn't make him feel safe.

Naruto and Shikamaru waited over an hour in the police station. A couple of days ago Naruto got a call from one of the officers who had previously worked on his case. He got word that Gaara had requested a meeting with him and had gone through the case worker to do so. The first person he told about this call was Sasuke who insisted that he decline, but left it up to Naruto to decide. The raven had been very supportive over the past month and ever since they met which meant a lot to Naruto. He had a special kind of friendship with him where trust and honesty was a big part of that which is why this morning had upset him more than it should. He knew it was his own insecurities that were making him feel like that and that there was obviously a simple explanation as to why Sasuke was acting the way he was. The man was obviously unwell and had no obligation to him.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes" he said standing up to the officer.

"Sorry for the wait"

"That's alright. It was my fault for missing the morning appointment"

"Would you like to come through? Don't worry it'll only be a quick chat and you can end it at any time. There will be plenty officers present"

"Sure… can he come in with me?" he asked pointing to Shikamaru.

"Of course"

They walked down the corridor the meeting room. He started to get knots in his stomach. The officer sat Naruto and Shikamaru down at a table.

"Okay. So as you know when we spoke on the phone the other day, Gaara had requested a meeting with you through us. Since there is a restraining order in place against him we need to make sure we are taking all the necessary precautions no matter what your decision. If you agree to meet him you're also agreeing to the risks involved. We are right to believe this man is known for violence?"

"Yes, that's right"

"You can decline the offer. You have no obligation to meet or speak with anyone who you don't want to"

"What do you think I should do?"

"It has to be your decision. There is a reason why there's a restraining order but it is also rare that it is allowed for someone to meet the person who has put it in place for them"

"This doesn't happen often?"

"In cases like this we usually decline it without even contacting the person who has the restraining order, especially this early on. Usually it's either fathers or mothers who have a restraining order against their partner for several reasons requesting contact for their children. That's more common"

"Did he say why he wanted to see me? Apart from the fact he's probably pissed off that he can't control my life anymore"

"He is required to list and state every topic of discussion he plans to have with you prior. According to my list he wants to give you an apology and let you know what he's doing to improve himself. Including his behaviour"

"That's something I'm not interested in hearing about" Naruto stated clearly and confidently. "In fact I know everything that will come out of his mouth will be a lie to get me to feel sorry for him and attempt to win me over again. And I am terrified that he will succeed"

"Naruto…" Shika interrupted. " You know better than that now"

"No Shika you don't understand. He's manipulative enough to do that. That's how I got into that mess in the first place. He knows exactly how to handle my heart, control my mind and it sounds crazy but he's fucking good at it"

"Naruto you can decline this and any future requests. It's not something you have to go through" the officer reassured him

Naruto knew that he needed to confront his unfinished business if he ever wanted to move on properly with his life. He needed to say everything he couldn't when he was in a relationship with this man. Nothing seemed to be moving forward with all of this baggage.

"All that aside… I want him to see me"

"Naruto…"

"I want to look him in the eye and tell him how he can't control me anymore. How he doesn't have a hold over me and that I will never, ever fucking love him again. I will never forgive him but I will easily forget him. I want to see that look in his eye"

* * *

The room was spinning and Sasuke couldn't get his thoughts together properly. What on earth was wrong with him. He went over everything he could remember from the past few days to try and piece together why he was forgetting things.

"A few days ago I hung out with Naruto… everything was fine when I left his apartment. I went to work the next day but after lunch I was feeling sick and in a terrible and irritable mood. I shook it off when I got home. Opened the letter… shit, the letter. I forgot to give it to Naruto…" he said picking it up off the coffee table. He opened up his text messages and read through the last texts he had from Naruto.

"Oh fuck…" he had a few messages which he hadn't responded to this morning and last night. He realised he sent his text messages to his "Nan" instead of Naruto. That would've been embarrassing in a different situation. As he was scrolling through his missed messages an incoming call had appeared from a number he didn't recognise.

"Hello this is Sasuke Uchiha"

" _Hello. I got your number from your business card and was wondering if you had a moment to chat?"_

"Oh. Well thank you for calling but unfortunately right now I'm not taking any new clients-"

" _-I'm not interested in business sir"_ the caller interrupted, " _I know you're a close friend to Naruto Uzumaki and wanted to get a message to him"_

"What? Who is this?"

" _I am… a relative of Gaara"_

"You're what? What the fuck do you want?"

" _I know I shouldn't be trying to contact him but-"_

"You're damn right you shouldn't be! If you even think of turning his world back upside down you've got another thing coming. And keep that psycho away!"

" _Look, I know. It's just… I need you to make sure Naruto declines the invitation"_

"What invitation?"

" _Gaara's. He's requested a meeting with Naruto and I have a really bad feeling about it. Make sure he declines. I'll take care of keeping him away from him after that"_

Sasuke stared blankly at the ground. Suddenly his memories from the past couple days were coming back to him. "Yeah, I'll make sure of it"

" _Thank you. I appreciate your help"_

The caller hung up the phone leaving Sasuke piecing together his thoughts. "Shit… the meeting at the police station. That was today?"

Sasuke had been feeling under the weather for the past 24 hours and it had completely slipped his mind.

"What the hell is wrong with me? How can I forget something as important as that?" Sasuke slumped back down onto the sofa. "Why do I feel like I'm on a drug come down or something" he said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He tried to call Naruto but his phone was switched off. He got half way through sending him a text message before he passed out with exhaustion.

Back at the police station Naruto had agreed to a 10 minute meeting with Gaara. He thought that this would be the best way to let him know how little power he had over him and he felt confident and strong. But all of that confidence and strength was drowned by that smile he saw from the other side of the table as he took a seat in front of him.

"Naruto".

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – SasuNaru Pairing! Future SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – EMOTIONAL ABUSE**

 **Future EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Chapter Ten – Resistance**

Naruto stormed out of the police station quicker than a toupee in a hurricane.

"Naruto wait!" Shikamaru called out trying to keep up with the blonde. "Wait!"

"Why am I so fucking stupid!" he cried out wiping the tears from his eyes. He stopped in the middle of the outdoor staircase and slumped down onto the steps.

"I planned on having it out with him. Letting him know he had no control anymore and that I'm free. But when I saw him that fucking weak side of me changed my perspective"

"Naruto it's not a weak side it's called being empathetic. It's just part of your nature"

"Still… I fell for it. Again"

He wiped the excess tears off his nose and breathed out a sigh. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. Naruto didn't understand why nothing in his life seemed to go right no matter which way he handled the situation. The fact of the matter was is that he felt like he was always going to be afraid of Gaara and he will never be able to get his life back on track staying this close to him. Shikamaru pulled out a tissue and helped wipe the tears still dripping from the side of his face.

"Shika don't fuss"

"Will you hold still?"

Despite Naruto's protest Shikamaru insisted on helping. He felt the obligation since he was never around for all of those years and part of him still felt guilty. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. And don't go telling anyone about what just went on in there"

"But Naruto…"

"I mean it Shika! Tell no one"

Shikamaru pulled the tissue away from his face. He was worried that this was going to affect him more than he was letting on. Naruto stood up dusting his pants from the paved stairs and started to walk away. He couldn't take this suffocating and defeated feeling anymore. Something had to change if he was ever going to piece himself back together again and that included finding a way to forget and cut Gaara out for good.

Naruto hurried so fast on the way to the car with Shikamaru hurryingly trying to keep up behind him when he accidently bumped into a fragile Sasuke.

"Oh I-I'm sorry" Sasuke called out feeling as though he was about to pass out. "Naruto…"

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" the blonde said clearing his throat as he walked past him.

"Naruto wait…"

"What?" he snapped out as he turned.

"I'm sorry I forgot. I didn't mean to-"

"-its fine. Don't worry" the blonde assured him as he interrupted Sasuke.

"Oh… so did you…"

"Did I what?"

"See him? Was it okay?"

"What do you mean was it okay? When was it ever going to be okay to see his fucking face?" Naruto snapped out now standing closer to Sasuke. He had no idea why he was acting out in such a way but he had just about enough of everyone, their questions and this whole situation. Naruto just wanted to disappear and pretend none of it was happening.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"What? You we're just what Sasuke? Waiting for the perfect moment to get into my pants?"

"What? No…"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru interrupted. "Don't take it out on Sasuke he's done nothing wrong"

A sad look overtook the blonde's tanned complexion turning it almost into a sheepish white. "I'm just like him…" he turned around and ran as fast as he could. Sasuke went to go after him but was stopped by Shikamaru.

"He doesn't mean it. It's been a rough day. Perhaps give him some space for a while until he cools off"

"I honestly didn't mean to forget Shika"

"He's right about you not looking so good"

"Hm?"

"You look terrible. Go home and get some rest and try calling him tomorrow. I think he just needs to blow off some steam"

Shikamaru drove off hoping that Naruto would cool off soon. It wasn't like him to react that way regardless of the situation and something just felt off about the whole thing. During the meeting Gaara had begged Naruto to retract the restraining order and allow him to build bridges. He declared his still vacant love for the blonde and promised things would be different if he gave him a second chance. All Naruto could do was cry and was unable to answer any of his questions so agreed to set up another supervised meeting. He thought this was the best way to get out of there before he made a decision he would've regretted. Naruto found it almost impossible to say no to Gaara which is why he was so afraid of the questions he was asking him. His forgiving and kind nature drills into his conscience so hard that it makes it impossible not to give someone a second chance. Perhaps of if it was a third or fourth chance it would make it easier to sway but Naruto felt weak enough to fall for it. He knew the man who controlled him and his life for so many years couldn't possibly change after just a month of being apart. Gaara had claimed to be a changed man and was working on bettering himself through counselling and a lifestyle change but the problem was there was no one that could confirm such lengths. Even Naruto was smart and cautious enough not to believe those red flag claims right off the bat.

* * *

Sasuke returned home feeling worse than ever. He felt so bad for letting Naruto down but also couldn't find the energy to fix it right now. As Sasuke was taking off his shoes he heard a rustling coming from the living area.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked cautiously. He walked slowly around the corner and saw a figure sitting on the sofa with the lamp on a dim setting. Sasuke turned on the main light and let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding in.

"Naruto… I thought you were an intruder. What are you doing sitting in the dark?" he asked as he slowly approached him, not knowing if he was still quite upset with him.

"Congratulations" the blonde replied smiling slightly. "I knew you'd get it!" he continued holding up Sasuke's internship acceptance letter.

"Naruto…"

"Don't worry about it" he said as he stuffed his now opened letter into his pocket. "I didn't stand a chance anyways" he laughed.

Sasuke could tell he was trying to hide his disappointment. The blonde wasn't very good at hiding his emotions especially when he was already upset.

"I'm sorry for intruding, I still have a key and felt a bit bad for biting your head off earlier…"

"It's alright" Sasuke said as he sat down beside him, "I barely ever get sick luckily but whenever I do… I'm an absolute imbecile" he explained making the blonde chuckle a bit.

"To be honest I kind of sprung it on you"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No… I want to forget about the whole thing. I thought I could handle it but I can't, not now. I never want to see his face again"

Sasuke looked at the sadness in his watery blue eyes. The fact Gaara was still causing the blonde this much pain makes him so angry. His feelings for Naruto had been growing stronger for weeks since their friendship had been progressing. Sasuke felt sort of… at home around him and he cherished that even if nothing was to ever progress into a relationship between them, it was enough to just have the blonde in his life and close to him.

"I should go" Naruto said as he leaped into a hug which took Sasuke by surprise. "Make sure you look after yourself, drink plenty of water and don't take too many pain meds!" he continued as he kept a hold on tight.

Sasuke wrapped his weak arms around the blonde confused at the sudden affection he was receiving but also not complaining. It was nice to feel his warmth and comfort especially since he was feeling like absolute shit.

"Thank you Sasuke"

"What for?" he asked, the blonde still latched into a hug.

"For everything; all you have done for me. It was you who gave me the confidence to leave Gaara. It was you who helped me when he hurt me. It was you who believed in me. All since the first moment we met in that coffee shop. You didn't have to help me when I smashed that cup… in fact you could've just walked straight out but you didn't. I'm… really glad I met you" Naruto began to sob, feeling overwhelmed by this man and he knew it was dangerous to be around him because eventually he won't be able to help himself. Naruto saw himself as damaged goods and Sasuke deserved someone better. He didn't want to start something new and end up being a burden to him to the point where Sasuke was to feel sorry for him and unable to leave him because of his personal trauma. That was a position he couldn't forgive himself for if he were to put Sasuke in it.

"Naruto its okay" Sasuke replied gently caressing his back whilst still locked in an embrace. "You don't have to thank me for anything, it's my pleasure"

Naruto let go of the hug slowly but still holding on gently to Sasuke. As he stared into those tired onyx eyes his heart started to flutter and butterflies tingled town his entire body. Without even thinking he locked his lips to him. Sasuke was taken by surprise yet again but didn't reject the gesture. In fact this was the only time they have kissed since the first time Naruto had come to his apartment. The blonde pulled away and smiled at Sasuke stood up and quickly left his apartment without saying another word. Sasuke put his fingers to his lips and traced it gently and smiled. He loved how gentle he kissed. It was different this time though. It felt, more passionate but also felt as though he was making sure it was the last, sort of like a goodbye kiss. But Sasuke knew his judgement was clouded at the moment and thought it was best not to think too much into it. He decided to ask him about it tomorrow after he got a good night sleep. Although Sasuke didn't know by then, he would have left it too late.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – SasuNaru Pairing! Future SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – EMOTIONAL ABUSE**

 **Future EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Chapter Eleven – Crossed Wires**

Five days had passed since Naruto had left Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke had been off sick from work since and took some time to recover. Naruto was short with his responses and refused to hang out ever since so he figured he just needed some space. Sasuke returned to the art gallery to catch up on some paperwork which he was falling behind on.

"Sasuke, can I have a word?" his boss asked seriously. "I found out who that man was that spoke to you the other day, you know the one who was the relative of that guy Gaara?"

"Oh yeah? What about him?"

"It was his father apparently. He was trying to warn Naruto not to meet up with Gaara and was was afraid Naruto wouldn't be safe"

"I see… I was too late though. He ended up meeting him anyways"

"Oh? How did it go?"

"I don't think it went too great. I'm yet to speak to Naruto about it but I am giving him some space at the moment. Anyways how come you know so much?"

"He came to the gallery again, the day after. Wanted to know if everything was alright. He seemed genuinely worried about your friend"

"Yeah Naruto mentioned that Gaara's family are quite caring. The opposite to that bastard in fact. I'm sorry you've got caught up in this, its totally unprofessional"

"He told me something else too"

Sasuke stood up feeling anxious as to where this was going.

"When his father returned here, he mentioned that the only way he'd leave Naruto alone is if you disappeared out of the picture"

"What does that mean?"

"I think it means he wants confirmation that you two aren't an item or friends... at least i hope that's what he meant" he laughed nervously.

"Well that's bullshit, it's nothing to do with him anymore"

Just before his boss was able to reply there was a knock on the office door. The boss went to open it and was surprised to see Gaara's father here, again.

"I'm sorry to bother you but could I please have a word?" he asked as he was led inside. Sasuke took a look at the older man and he was a spitting image of Gaara, even more intimidating. But he had a nicer aura about him which seemed less threatening and more vulnerable.

"You're Sasuke, right?"

"Yeah that's me"

"I'm glad you're here actually. I was hoping to speak to you again"

"Why can't you and your family just stay away? Don't you think there's been enough damage been done? No wonder Naruto can't move on!" Sasuke was beginning to get frustrated. He now understood why Naruto was feeling overwhelmed at the fact of how persistent this family was and how difficult it was to get rid of them.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble, I just want Naruto safe just like the rest of you. My son is very unstable and… I want to say, corrupt?"

"That's an understatement" Sasuke added.

"Gaara won't settle unless he knows there's nothing going on between you and Naruto"

"I'll tell you exactly what I told him" he said pointing to his boss, "Its bullshit and my relationships and who I see are nothing to do with him or anyone!"

"I understand that… and I know you don't owe me anything but I know you care about Naruto just as much as we do. All I'm asking is that… that maybe you could at least meet with him and reassure? Lie if you have to"

"What makes you think he'll believe me?"

"It's the only thing I can think of. He doesn't look like it but Gaara is quite gullible".

"This is a terrible idea. If he knows Naruto is free and single he'll just go after him again"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Please… I have no idea why he has such a grudge over you but he won't make any sort of amends to himself unless he knows you're not together. It sounds stupid and immature I know but, so is Gaara. And the only way to get him off Naruto's back is to just stand at his level and tell him what he wants to hear. You don't have to meet him, say it to me and I can record you"

Sasuke sighed. This was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard of. Gaara doesn't seem the type to believe anything that comes out of his mouth. Sasuke thought back to the art show on the day he attacked Naruto when he told him repeatedly that Naruto wasn't there but he didn't believe a word of it. As far as he was concerned, Gaara didn't believe anything unless he was to see it with his own eyes. But since Naruto was keeping his distance from him, perhaps this could help ease things off at least for a short while.

"Alright, what do you want me to say?"

Naruto felt bad for being so distant. He had barely spoken to Sasuke or Shikamaru in the past few days. All he wanted to do was sleep and hide away from the world for a long time. He didn't have the energy to face up to anything but he knew he had to move on sooner or later. Kissing Sasuke and then going cold on him was a little unfair, especially since he knew Sasuke had feelings for him. It must have played on his emotions and that's not what he wanted to do. The blonde panicked and felt embarrassed but now he was ready to face it, so he thought he would visit Sasuke at work and hopefully the raven wasn't too upset with the way he'd been acting towards him. Naruto knew he had feelings for Sasuke and wanted to explore it more. He was ready to pull his walls down and let him in but wasn't sure if that's what Sasuke wanted anymore. But there was only one way to find out.

Naruto walked up the stairs and as he approached closer to the office down the corridor, he heard shouting and commotion. He approached with caution making sure not to be seen or heard. The door was parted slightly open enough for him to listen in and Sasuke was arguing with someone who he swears he recognised the voice to but didn't want to risk taking a peek around the door in case he was seen.

"Listen alright!" Sasuke screamed, "I don't know where you're getting this information from but it's all false! Me and Naruto are not having a relationship!"

"So how do you explain all of the time you've been seen spending together?"

"I felt sorry for him okay! I don't have feelings for him, never have and never will! We are barely even friends. I was just being a good Samaritan to make sure he was okay until he got back on his feet. I offered to help so I felt obliged!"

"So there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Nothing at all. I will never see Naruto in that way and I don't want to be friends or hang out with him. So if you don't mind I have work to be getting on with. I'm sick and tired of hearing about him"

Naruto's heart sank. Was Sasuke really saying all of those things? And to who? His heart felt like it wanted to fall out of his chest. He didn't think it was possible for it to break any more than it already was but the feeling was all too familiar. The blonde walked quickly and quietly as possible down the stairs, out of the building and into his car. He sat with his head and hands on the steering wheel just staring down to his feet. Tears started to uncontrollably flow as he softly wept. All of this time, Sasuke was just… tolerating him? Because he felt sorry for him? He thought to himself. He thought back to that moment in the coffee shop when they first met. Perhaps it all makes sense… he seems like the type to help people but not get attached. Also too polite to tell them he's sick of them. Naruto could understand if Sasuke didn't want to have a relationship but he thought at least their friendship was genuine. "I'm… so fucking stupid"

Unfortunately Naruto didn't stick around long enough to learn that the argument he was having was all premeditated and fake.

"How was that?" Sasuke asked feeling slightly sick at the words he exchanged.

"Yeah, I think that will do it. You sure you weren't telling the truth?" Gaara's father asked curiously. "It's a very persuasive performance"

"Make no mistake, sir… I meant nothing of what I said. Naruto means the world to me and I would do anything to protect him. Even something as cruel and ridiculous as this. As long as Naruto never hears that recording, we no longer have a problem okay?"

"Understood. I'm happy he has you to look out for him. Despite what Gaara did to him, our family loved Naruto as our own and grew quite fond of him. It's as if we lost two sons…" he said sounding as if he was grieving. Sasuke felt the power of his words and started to feel sorry for this man and felt bad for going so hard on him.

"This is the last time you'll hear from me. I'm sorry again for everything either me or my son has caused both you and especially Naruto. To be honest myself and my wife knew there was something off about the relationship a while ago and I wish I had stepped in sooner". Gaara's father closed the door behind him leaving an overwhelmed Sasuke to drown in his thoughts.

Shikamaru looked at the blonde in horror as he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Are you sure that's what he said?" Shika asked still in shock.

"I heard it… clear as day, word for word. All of what I just told you is exactly the words exchanged between Sasuke and someone else"

"Naruto… I'm sorry"

"It's alright. Better I know now than further down the line…"

The words still stung in his heart as Sasuke's words played on a loop in his head. He had no idea where to go from here, all he knew is that he could no longer stick around. There were too many bad memories, too many current issues and it was time he laid them all to rest and put him first for a change.

A few days later Jugo sat in Sasuke's apartment and studied his friend's expression. He had never seen him so down. Ever since he met Naruto, he had noticed Sasuke had become more outgoing and positive. The blonde was a really good influence on him despite all of the drama that came from the beginning. Whenever he saw them together it looked so natural and meant to be. Jugo wanted to help Sasuke so he decided it would be a good idea to pay Naruto a visit and find out why he had been ignoring his friend's messages and attempts to reach out. It had gone from little contact to complete ghosting and he wanted to at least find out why so they can both knock their heads together. Naruto's phone had been switched off for a couple of days so there was no other way to contact him but to go around in person but Sasuke for some reason was acting all stubborn and was insisting on letting the blonde have his space.

Jugo pulled up to Naruto's apartment which wasn't far from Sasuke's. He rang the bell several times but no one had answered. He knew Naruto didn't have a job yet as he was still living off his savings, which in fact was quite a lot. There was only one other friend he knew that Naruto had, but he had no idea where Shikamaru lived and he couldn't ask Sasuke because he would probably freak out about him trying to get involved. Jugo was just about to walk away when one of the neighbours was exiting the building.

"Oh, excuse me" Jugo approached the middle aged woman who looked rather confused at the sudden stranger. "I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could help me"

"Of course… what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine, he lives in these apartments number 11c I believe. Young man, Blonde hair?"

The woman looked hesitant to answer.

"I'm just a bit worried as I haven't heard from him in a few days and just wanted to check in on him"

"Naruto is it? He's the only blonde I can think of"

"Yeah that's him! Have you seen him about lately?"

"I'm sorry sir I don't know how to tell you this"

"Tell me what?" Jugo asked worryingly.

"Naruto moved out about 3 days ago I believe"

Jugo looked at the woman and then back at the apartment building. Sasuke never mentioned Naruto was moving but then again the blonde hadn't been responding to any calls or texts.

"Is there a problem?" she continued.

"No, thank you for your help though" as Jugo was about to leave the woman stopped him.

"I can give you the landlords contact number to see if he has a forwarding address?"

"That would be great!"

After Jugo had called Naruto's old landlord he made his way back to apartment, hesitating a bit. When Sasuke opened the door he noticed his friend's expression.

"What's the matter?"

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – SasuNaru Pairing! Future SEX SCENES!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – EMOTIONAL ABUSE**

 **Future EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Chapter Twelve – A Race Against Time**

"Moved out?! What do you mean he's _moved out_?" Sasuke snapped at a stunned Jugo.

"Look I only know what the neighbour told me okay? There's no need to be like that with me"

"I know… I'm sorry it's just, I don't know what's wrong" Sasuke sat back down feeling exhausted. He could understand Naruto wanted to get away after everything he has been through and the last thing Sasuke wanted to do was suffocate him. The raven had tried to keep things light and carefree but as his feelings grew more intense, he didn't know how to progress. He liked Naruto and wanted to get to know him better and start from scratch. Sasuke understood that would take some time and he knew how important it was for Naruto to be single and grow as an individual before even considering the possibility of dating again. But Sasuke thought that with feelings aside, they were still good friends. Would a good friend let you know if they are moving somewhere new, he thought? Sasuke couldn't work out if it was something that he did wrong or if Naruto just simply wanted to disappear and start a new life. As much as he understood, it hurt.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the airport quite earlier than expected. The last few days had been draining and he was looking forward to leaving everything in the past. He knew this decision was the biggest he's ever made and wasn't sure if it was the right one. All he knew is he needed to get away for a little while or perhaps longer. Nothing in his life made sense anymore. Everything had changed and the only way he was going to be able to start again was to actually move somewhere where he can do just that. His home town had too many memories, unfortunately the bad ones outweighed the good.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shikamaru asked as he assisted with his bags. "You know you're welcome to stay with me"

"I'm sure Shika. To be honest this is probably the wisest thing I've ever done. I just need some headspace. It won't be forever"

"It better not be" he smiled. " I've already lost many precious years of our friendship and I aint about to let that happen again! You just promise to take care of yourself alright? And keep in touch"

"I will. Thank you, Shikamaru" Naruto smiled at his friend. He was happy this man was back in his life.

"Your flight isn't due for another 40 minutes, would you like me to wait with you?"

"Actually, that's alright. I would quite like to wait on my own"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Knowing you, you'd not let me get on that plane" the blonde smirked.

"I'm still debating it. Can I ask?"

"Hm?"

"Have you told Sasuke you're leaving?"

Naruto's smirk turned into a disappointed frown. Even though Sasuke had done so much for him he felt like he had put him through enough ever since the day they met. Hearing Sasuke's words the other day had affected him more than he thought it would. He didn't really want to confront Sasuke about it because after what he said, could he really trust him? Naruto wasn't sure and didn't want to take the risk. He had received enough hurt and heartbreak to last him five lifetimes. Part of him was hoping to have got the wrong end of the stick but the words he had exchanged in that office, were clear as day. Sasuke didn't really want anything more than friends and since he was developing feelings for him, it would have been too difficult to stick around.

"I honestly don't think it would have made any difference. From what I heard, he would be happy to get rid of me"

"If I may, it just doesn't make sense. Going through all of this to protect you from day one for him to turn around and say he only did it because he felt sorry for you?"

"I don't understand it either trust me"

"And the fact it was him who pursued you. If it wasn't for him, you'd still be with Gaara right?"

"Yeah probably"

"That to me doesn't seem like a man who doesn't care"

"Yeah, when you put it like that. But he hasn't really been around to check on me and he has been pretty flaky lately"

"Is that about him forgetting your prison visit with Gaara?"

Naruto nodded. Even then he did wonder why Sasuke didn't kick up a fuss about it. He wasn't a guy who really likes people making a fuss about him but the way him and Sasuke were progressing he was expecting him to at least attempt to talk him out of it.

"Anyways I know he has been sick lately and all of his behaviour probably has a reasonable explanation but it's too late now. I don't have the energy to work it out and I've made up my mind"

* * *

Shikamaru drove back to his home where he was greeted by his mother. She had told him that Sasuke had visited trying to find out where Naruto was. She explained that she didn't tell him in case Naruto didn't want anyone to know where he was going. Shikamaru was quite surprised to hear that he had been looking for him especially after what Naruto had told him. Although he didn't necessarily agree with the way Naruto up and left, it was his own decision and he had every right to make it. Shikamaru texted Sasuke to meet him at the coffee shop, he figured everyone deserved closure.

Sasuke was waiting anxiously for Shikamaru to show up. He was so worried that something had happened to Naruto that he was thinking all sorts. Maybe he just needed space after all and Sasuke was more than willing to give him as much as he needed. After all, the blonde was worth the wait. The raven stood up as Shikamaru approached him.

"Well? Is he alright?"

"Sasuke sit down, let me get you a coffee"

"I don't want a coffee Shikamaru I just want to know if Naruto is okay. Listen I probably came across overbearing and after Naruto's last relationship I wouldn't be surprised if that's scared him off. I understand if he doesn't want to talk to me but could you just tell me if he's okay?"

The words coming out of this man didn't reflect one bit of the person who Naruto had described in the past 24 hours. He genuinely seemed like he cared for Naruto.

"He's okay. Just needs some time to get his head straight"

"So… he moved?"

"Yeah, sort of"

"Am I allowed to know where?"

"Look, I'll tell you only if you explain something to me first"

"Alright, sure"

"One of the reasons Naruto has… well, needed space is because of what you said to someone the other day regarding him"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I'll try and relay word for word to what Naruto explained to me. Apparently he overheard you telling someone that the only reason you helped and got close to Naruto is because you felt sorry for him. That you never wanted or never will have a relationship, you have no feelings for him and you barely even want to be friends with him. You're in fact, sick and tired of hearing about him?"

Sasuke's face turned a pale shade of grey.

"He wasn't supposed to hear any of that…" he said as he put his hands over his face

"So it's true? You said all those things?"

Sasuke started to shed a tear. It was out of his character to cry in front of people but he couldn't help it. Even he felt the sting of those words he exchanged so god only knows how Naruto must have felt.

"No wonder he's blanking my calls"

"Sasuke…"

"I didn't mean any of it. Gaara's father came to my work place and asked me for a favour"

"Gaara's father? What did he want from you?"

"According to him, Gaara won't settle or cooperate unless he knows for certain that nothing is going on between me and Naruto. So he asked if I would go visit him and explain. I refused so he asked me to fake an argument for him to record and show Gaara so I didn't' have to face him. I had no idea Naruto was there I swear. It killed me to say those things but you have to believe me I didn't mean a single word of it"

"I thought this whole situation seemed odd"

"Is he… really hurt by it?"

"I'll admit it did affect him but that's all I'll say. The man still wants to keep at least some of his pride intact"

"I understand"

"You're not the only man to hurt him and he's a lot stronger now despite how vulnerable he is. I doubt he'll listen to reason… but it can't hurt to try"

"Where is he staying?"

"I'm not entirely sure. As of right now he is preparing to board a flight. He didn't want to tell anyone his exact location, all he told me is that he was going to go travel for a while"

"Travel?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah… it would probably be great for him, to spend some time on his own but, I honestly don't think it's the right time. It's not my place to stop him though"

"Where is he now exactly?"

"He'll be boarding the flight…" Shikamaru glanced at his watch, "in around ten minutes, actually"

"He's leaving the country today?!" Sasuke slumped back into his chair feeling defeated. Even behind bars that asshole is still manipulating the situation. He wondered if this was all planned or if he was just looking for someone else to blame.

"Which airport is he at?"

"The one nearest the mall, why?"

"Ten minutes did you say?" Sasuke asked as he grabbed his car keys and bolted out the coffee shop. Shikamaru smiled hoping he would catch him on time.

"Sasuke! Gate 12!" he shouted as the Uchiha nodded.

* * *

Sasuke tried to drive as fast as he could without overwriting the speed limit. The airport was only 10minutes away in normal traffic and the roads were quiet so he could make it in time. He kept indicating to change lanes but his typical luck included several unhelpful cars in front of him not letting him past. He sped up a tiny bit over the limit, enough to overtake the few cars in front of him keeping a steady pace on the motorway. As soon as the road was clear he slowed down. His heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to fall out of his chest. The adrenaline and anxiety filled his body making him feel flush and dizzy. Composing himself he pulled up into the airport car park. He ran down the hall way and onto the escalator that took him to the floor which gate 12 was situated. He was pushing past a very busy queue of people which caused quite the commotion.

The security were shouting for him to stop pushing past people and to slow down. But Sasuke wasn't listening, all he wanted to do was get to Naruto. He couldn't find gate 12, all he could see were gates 1-10. Panicking, he went to the front desk in a hurry pushing in front of now angry customers.

"Hello! Please, you need to help me!"

"Excuse me sir, you'll have to wait your turn"

"No you don't understand, I need to find gate 12 or I'm… um… going to miss my flight!"

"Can I see your ticket sir?"

"I haven't got time! I just need to find the gate"

The woman at the desk quickly checked the computer in annoyance. "Sorry sir that flight has already boarded. The passengers are taking their seats and they have shut the gates, I'm sorry. It is recommended to check in at least 60 minutes before you're due to fly"

Sasuke was running out of ideas. He looked like a crazy man. "Please, there is someone on that flight who… um… who shouldn't be on there!"

"Are they a threat sir?"

"I'm not sure; all I know is that you need to let the passengers off"

The woman called security and Sasuke was escorted to a quiet area. They stood with him for a good ten minutes trying to calm him down.

"Listen son, I recommend you change your flight. The last thing you should do is cause a scene. Calm down and then wait in line like the rest of them. Then they can deal with your situation accordingly, alright?"

"Yes… I understand"

Sasuke was left feeling disappointed. He walked over to a seating area and stared at a very large red sign that read, Gate 12. He laughed, getting himself all in a state and not realising the very place he was looking for was right in front of his eyes. What was this man doing to him? He's never acted this reckless before. He stared at the hallway noticing the gate door was actually open.

"Apparently there is a crazy man trying to stop our flight"

Sasuke turned around to his surprise to see the blonde wearing a very cheeky smile.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**.::WARNING::. – BOY X BOY – SasuNaru Pairing!**

 **DISCLAIMER - I don't own the characters introduced all rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SEXUAL THEMES – BAD LANGUAGE – EMOTIONAL ABUSE**

 **Future EXPLICIT. 18+ YAOI. Not appropriate for younger audiences.**

* * *

 **Defying Gravity**

 **Chapter Thirteen – Truth**

A thousand questions were penetrating Naruto's mind, but nothing seemed to escape from his trembling lips. His face was raw with anger, confusion and unwanted excitement. He didn't want to portray his joy for seeing Sasuke because of how mad he was at the man. After all this time, after everything he had done for him why did it suddenly all turn to grey? He guessed having false hope was better than zero, which is exactly what he had with Gaara. Naruto did although believe they were at least friends, even if nothing romantic could ever happen between them. The blonde was sure of his feelings for Sasuke but wasn't ready for such heavy commitments so soon. His whole life had changed, his job, his ambition, his way of thinking and this unsettling trait of untrustworthy. He became fickle and flaky and that was down to doubting people's kind intentions towards him. Everything Gaara had put him through changed him as a person. Though deep down that 16-year-old energetic, dramatic blonde with the love for Broadway was still lurking beneath the surface; although that's what he hoped. For now, it was important for him to put himself back together without relying on other people to fix him instead.

Sasuke studied Naruto's expressions, looking for a hint on how to begin to explain. But he couldn't work out if he was happy to see him or the complete opposite. It was now or never, and if he said the wrong thing this could be his last shot.

"You've been staring at me for at least 10 minutes now" Naruto broke the uncomfortable silence, causing Sasuke to blink frantically waving his hands in front of his face apologetically.

"You don't have to tread on eggshells around me" Naruto continued, "That's the last thing I want between us".

"I'm sorry… I just don't know what the right thing is to say" Sasuke replied, uncharacteristically nervous.

"How about starting with the truth?"

Sasuke studied his expressions again. He was serious, and he could tell the hurt and disappointment he caused just by the look in his eyes. But something was different this time. Naruto's eyes no longer looked hollow and empty and full of sadness. Now they looked full of positive emotion, worry and… what he hoped was trust.

Naruto waited a few seconds for a response from Sasuke, but no words were leaving his mouth. The raven's pale complexion turned an uneven grey. He was still feeling the ill effects of sickness and it was distracting and getting in the way of this train of thought. _Focus,_ he repeated to himself in his head. His stomach was getting unsettled and he couldn't tell if it was the sickness or if it was just nerves and anxiety, something in which he has little experience. He could tell Naruto was getting impatient and uncomfortable but for some reason, his body wouldn't let him speak the words he needed to. Sasuke stood up abruptly causing Naruto to jump slightly.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said leaning forward in his chair.

"I'll be right back, I'm sorry," Sasuke said quickly whilst heading towards the restroom. Naruto watched with worry as he walked slowly in his direction. As he opened the door he could see one of the cubicles locked shut.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto called out gently. There was no response except the sound of throwing up and coughing, echoing through the entire room. Naruto placed his hand on the locked door and leaned his forehead against it. "Let me in", he spoke softly.

"I don't want you to see me like this" Sasuke replied wearingly.

"You've seen me in worse states. Come on, let me help".

An announcement echoed through the airport reporting that Naruto's flight was boarding for the rescheduled time. Naruto sighed not knowing what to do. He couldn't leave Sasuke in this state no matter how mad he was at him, it just wasn't in his nature.

"You're gonna miss your flight"

"I don't care… let me in Sasuke"

"No. Just go" Sasuke hunched over the toilet trying not to throw up again. It had been a week already and the sickness hadn't even faded and he knew something was wrong. He didn't want this to be the reason for Naruto staying; he himself had his pride also.

"Is… that what you want?" The blonde replied, now with his back against the door.

It was the exact opposite of what Sasuke wanted. He thought that perhaps this was the best thing for him, to maybe let him go. For years he waited so long to meet someone as kind, funny and caring as Naruto. Sasuke always thought of himself as lucky surrounded by great friends, a good job and a promising future. Anything else was to be short of a bonus, which was until he met Naruto. Ever since that day in the coffee shop, he didn't think a guy could occupy his mind as much as he does. His smile, his fragility and even that hidden confidence he knows that is currently dormant inside of him. Sasuke wanted to get to know Naruto, who he was and who he is now. What was he like in high school? What type of personality will eventually shine back through? There was so much he wanted to know but, now he had ruined everything. This illness, was it karma? Sasuke believed he went through life doing the right thing, helping others and being kind without differing from his own personality and qualities. Sometimes he acts like a stubborn asshole when things don't go his way but, he thought the people who cared and knew him could see past that. Sasuke didn't believe in karma until today. He was sure that's all it was and that Naruto's business with Gaara is something he should have left well enough alone until the blonde actually requested his assistance with the matter. That being said, even when Naruto did ask for his help, he even messed that up too.

Sasuke lifted his head up realising his silence had lasted quite a while after Naruto's question.

"Naruto? Are you still there?" he asked as he stood up with legs like water. Judging by the muffled silence he had his answer.

Sasuke sat in the terminal watching as Naruto's plane took off. He never knew he could feel this much pain in his heart, the numbness in his body felt real as if he had just walked through a wave of static. His breathing started to get heavy and faster and the vision of the plane started to double and blur. _Am I… crying?_ Sasuke thought as he slumped to the ground. Before he knew it his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. He clutched onto it hard before crying out in pain through his left arm as he felt as if his chest was stretching out bigger and bigger. The sickness in his stomach grew stronger and he felt as if he was in the Sahara desert, dehydrated and scolding.

 _This is definitely not an ordinary heartbreak, is it?_ He thought.

To be continued.


End file.
